Nartachi?
by WillYouCatchMeIfIFall
Summary: Naruto and Itachi join bodies? And what's happening to Itachi? Naruto learns a secret that has been long kept by the elder Uchiha. But could it be true?
1. Switchitup

I own no rights to Naruto or its charachters. (And this is not an ItaNaru.)

**Nartachi?**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He knew the danger ahead, and what he would have to do. He had to protect the village at all costs.

Naruto might have gotten help, but he knew Itachi was powerful. He wouldn't take the risk of anyone getting hurt. So, here he was, running on tree branches toward an enemy he probably couldn't defeat, that no one else knew was coming. He shut his eyes and swallowed.

He spotted Itachi running toward the village less than ten seconds later. Naruto used all his strength to run into Itachi. He managed to knock him off balance. Itachi fell from the tree and landed on his feet.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled. He jumped down to Itachi's level.

Itachi laughed evilly. "Naruto, just the person I was looking for."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "If I'm the one you're looking for, leave them out of it." He waved his hand toward the village.

"You idiot," Itachi smirked. "Why would I destroy your ridiculous little village? My only target is Sasuke." Itachi started circling Naruto. "I've been thinking… How can I hurt Sasuke? I want him to live in pain. I want him to know agony every minute of every day." Itachi stopped. "I'm here for you." Naruto's breath caught. "I'm actually pleased that you came out here. It's so much easier when my prey comes to me." He hissed the last few words in Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt anger pulsating through his body. He turned and sliced at Itachi with a kunai, but Itachi caught it with his hand. Naruto saw the blood dripping from Itachi's hand. He had grabbed the sharp edge.

Itachi and Naruto locked eyes. Anyone who walked by would have thought they were simply holding the kunai and staring at each other but in reality, they were both pulling on it as hard as they possibly could.

Finally, Itachi pushed instead of pulling. Naruto hadn't expected this. The kunai slipped into his hand and cut through his skin. He yelled in pain. Naruto kicked Itachi as hard as he could. Itachi hit tree, and his head started bleeding.

They fought for hours. Each inflicting sever damage to the other. Naruto felt like he would explode. His chakra was boiling. Itachi rushed him. Naruto instinctively put his hand up, and Itachi grabbed it. Suddenly, Naruto's chakra went out of control. He felt it meet Itachi's. He saw a blinding white light.

* * *

"Ahh!"

"Naruto!" Someone was yelling for him. Someone he knew… "Naruto!"

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. Sasuke was leaning over him with a worried expression.

"Where is he? Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke looked confused. "Naruto, he's not here. You were dreaming. Everything is alright." Sasuke drew Naruto close.

Naruto looked at his hands. They were clean. It was just a dream. It had seemed so real. Naruto held onto Sasuke. They were in their room.

Naruto held Sasuke for the rest of the night, but did not sleep for fear of more bad dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was surprised to find that Naruto was up before him. He sat on the bed and waited for Naruto to get out of the shower.

"La, la, la." Naruto walked out with a towel on his head.

"Hey," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and gave him a kiss. "I'll be right out." Sasuke slipped in to get a shower.

Naruto hummed as he dried his hair and threw the towel on the floor. He walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and shivered. The memories of his dream came back very clear. He ran a hand through his hair. And then… he watched as his hair began to grow and get dark. He started getting taller, and even his clothes changed. Naruto panicked.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto banged on the door.

"What?!" Sasuke rushed out only to be greeted by Itachi. "Where's Naruto?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke. Yes, It had worked. Unlike Sasuke or Naruto, Itachi knew exactly what was happening. He had only recently learned how to invade another's dream. He had intentionally fused his and Naruto's chakra, making them one being. Itachi said, "He's mine."

Sasuke tried to attack Itachi, but he was too fast. He knocked Sasuke out and left.


	2. getoutofmyhead!

As I'm sure you know, I own no rights to Naruto. I know it's sad but we will survive.

* * *

Itachi made his way out of the village. It had worked. Sasuke had lost what he loved and Naruto was easy luggage. Itachi sat down to meditate.

"Where am I?"

Itachi stood up. That voice…Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Itachi?!" The little voice sounded panicked. This was an unexpected side effect. Naruto was supposed to stay dormant until Itachi called upon him. Great. Maybe, Itachi thought, I should have practiced this first.

"Practiced what?"

Great…now Naruto was hearing his thoughts. Itachi rolled his eyes. He'd just have to put up with this until they got there.

"Where are we going? I can't see anything!"

Itachi jumped up to the nearest tree branch, took one look back at the village and started running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! What's that light! Hey, I can see what you're seeing!...That means I'm in your head! Eew! I'm looking out your eyeballs! Ahh I'm getting dizzy!"

This was going to be harder than Itachi thought.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a major headache. He pulled himself on the bed and rubbed the bump that Itachi had given him. Itachi. He had Naruto. Sasuke knew he did. He looked out the window. The stars were out. Itachi had come that morning.

Sasuke got dressed as fast as he could and ran to find Kakashi. He was talking to Asuma.

"Yeah, by the edge of town…"  
"…as far as we can tell…"

"Not since this morning…"

"…need to watch…"

"Kakashi." Kakashi turned to see a panting Sasuke. "Itachi-"

"We know. He was spotted this morning leaving the village. We're not sure of his business but-"

"He has Naruto."

"What?!" Kakashi Itachi glanced at Asuma. "Did he say anything about-"

"No."

"Then how…hmm. Are you sure he has Naruto?"

"Yes. I know he does."

Asuma looked to Kakashi. "We have to find him."

"Yeah. Sasuke, stay here. You need to watch in case he comes back." They turned to leave.

"No."

Kakashi turned back. "What?"

"I said no. I didn't come for your help. It's me Itachi wants to hurt, not Naruto but if it's convenient for him…" Sasuke clenched his fists. "He'll kill him. I came because I don't want anyone looking for us."

"Understood."

"What?" Sasuke had expected more of a fight.

"It's your business. He's your brother. We won't meddle."

Sasuke nodded his head, and left.

"You're not going to do anything?" Asuma was shocked.

"I lied." They set out behind Sasuke.

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Stop!" Itachi grabbed his head. That annoying little blond wouldn't shut up!

"I heard that!"

"I'm in control, which means you stop talking!"

"My stomach is going to eat me alive!"

"Ah!" Itachi kicked a tree that promptly fell over. "Fine! We'll get food! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Yay! Food! Can we get ramen?"

"Whatever!" Itachi ran until he found a small village.

"ooh! Look at the pretty colors!"

"I said shut up!" Itachi looked around. The houses were indeed nice colors.

"See? You do agree with me. Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy! You're annoying!"

"Come on Mr. Grumpy Pants, lighten up. Can a see a smile?"

"NO!" Itachi yelled as loud as possible. He startled a flock of birds in the distance, and a nearby man almost killed over. (Not literally, but you get the picture.) Itachi walked up to him.

"Hey," When the man didn't answer, Itachi nudged him with his foot. "GET UP!" The man stood up.

"Um…" He twiddled his finger Hinata style. "Yes?"

"Get me some ramen…NOW!"

The man ran off.

"Happy now?"

"You could have been nicer…"

"Why I-"

"My father bid me give this to you." A girl, who apparently had just walked up, handed Itachi a bowl.

"Ooh! She's pretty!"

"Shut up," Itachi growled. The girl was taken aback.

"I'm sorry." She started to leave.

"NOT YOU!" Itachi felt himself blushing…but it wasn't him. "Ah, Damn! Now your stupid emotions are affecting me!"

"Aw, you look cute in that color!"

"How would you know? You can't see me." Itachi was practically foaming at the mouth. The girl slowly started to back away.

"Yes I can. You're in the darkness with me."

"What?!" And poof. Itachi was in the darkness with Naruto standing in front of him.


	3. friendly

I o w n n o r i g h t s t o n a r u t o . t e a r

* * *

"How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Naruto was genuinely confused.

"How did you bring me here?"

"Hmm?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Ugh, never mind." Itachi looked away from him. For a moment he had thought… He looked back at Naruto. The young boy was looking around and humming a tune that Itachi couldn't quite place. He was actually quite…cute. Itachi shook is head to force the thought from his mind. But he couldn't help but glance at the boy again. He could almost see what Sasuke liked about him. Itachi approached him. "Where did you say you were able to see through my eyes?"

Naruto pointed. "Right there…but when you came here, it shut."

Itachi walked past Naruto. Their arms brushed and Itachi shuddered. It was a nice feeling. He turned his attention to the spot Naruto had pointed out. "Open." Of course, his command had no effect on the spot. He turned to address Naruto…who wasn't there. "Naruto?" Itachi felt a sort of panic go through him. Not just because the boy could have been messing around with something, but because he…well, he cared about him. "Naruto, where are you?!" No one answered. Itachi ran around in the darkness. "Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?!" Itachi threw himself on the ground. "NARUTO!!" Luckily for Itachi, he can retain his dignity because Naruto neither saw, nor hear any of this. He was too busy looking around.

"What's this? Ooh! Slippery. I wond-ahh!"

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto rubbed his head. How strange.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto opened his eyes. Slowly, the person standing above him came into focus. "Hey, you're that pretty girl I saw earlier."

The girl blushed. "You passed out. A few of the village men helped me get you here, not including my father. I think you scared him pretty bad."

"Oh, wow." Naruto sat up and grunted as he stretched out. "I-" Naruto looked at his hands. For a moment all he could do was stare. Silently he stood up.

"What's wrong?" The girl sounded concerned.

Naruto held out his hand. His voice shook. "It's purple."

The girl looked at his hand, unsure of how to respond. "Uh… what should I do?"

Naruto couldn't speak. He walked to a small mirror. The face looking back at him wasn't Naruto. It was Itachi. "No. No. No. No. No. No." Naruto continued to repeat himself as he left the house.

The girl put her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Naruto looked at her. "No." He took off toward the village.

* * *

lol. short. don't worry, i'm adding more today. 


	4. truth

"How did this happen?"

"How should I know?" Itachi was acting like he didn't care. As a matter of fact, he was acting like he was enjoying it.

"Put it back!"

"I can't!"

"No I-ooh!" Something smashed Naruto into a tree. His head was pounding.

"Where is he?" A furious, yet familiar voice demanded.

Naruto opened his eyes to see someone standing about a foot away from him. "Sasuke?"

"Where's Naruto?"

Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke. "I'm so glad you're here!" Hugging Sasuke was strange. Naruto wasn't use to being taller than him.

Sasuke was mortified. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Sasuke thrust his hand into uh…Itachi/Naruto's stomach.

"Ahh! Sasuke, it's me Naruto!"

That caught Sasuke off guard. "What?"

"It's me. Itachi somehow did this."

Sasuke blinked a few times. Then he stepped forward. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke struggled, but Itachi's body was strong. Naruto held Sasuke for a good two minutes before he released him.

Sasuke gasped for air. "Yeah, that's you alright."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my body!?!"

Naruto ignored Itachi. "I told you it was me! How do we fix this?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments. "Where's Itachi?"

"Here." Naruto pointed to his head.

"What?"

"He's in my head."

"Do you mean that literally?"

"Well, I don't really know. I can hear him talking."

"You mean you can communicate with him?"

"Does he have to clarify everything?"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Oh, no, it was Itachi. He asked if you had to clarify everything."

"Tell him I said to shut the hell up."

"He can hear you."

"Good. Listen, Itachi. You are going to return Naruto and yourself to normal."

"No I'm not."

"He said he's not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"He said he's not."

"YES, you are!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"He's not going to agree with you."

"Yes he is."

"I don't know how. No, don't tell him that!"

"He said he doesn't know how."

Itachi hit his forehead with his palm. "Great."

"He doesn't know how…" Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. "We have to take you to Kakashi. He'll be able to fix this."

"You wanna bet?" Itachi sounded cocky.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

So they took off.

* * *

**They've made it to the village without incident. At this point, they're at the edge of the forest.**

"Naruto, you better stay hidden here until I explain the situation to Kakashi. Otherwise you might get attacked."

"Right."

Naruto hid himself in a tree where he was sure no one would see him. He watched as Sasuke ran into the village. He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"I know a way to fix this."

"You do? But you told me-"

"If you think everyone is always going to tell you the truth, you're a fool, Naruto."

"I-" Naruto sighed. "What do we need to do to fix it?"

"Leave this place… forever."

"That's going to fix me?"

"Sort of. That's my terms. You have to leave with me. You can never return to the village or your friends or Sasuke."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Why would you want that? Why would I do that? I'll have Kakashi fix this."

"Kakashi doesn't know how. No one does. No one but me."

"We'll see about that."

"Fine, my offer remains open. You should probably be paying attention to the two ninja coming toward you."

"What? Ahh!"

Naruto barely avoided a kunai. He looked to see who had thrown it. "Lee!"

"That's Rock Lee. What are you doing here Uchiha Itachi?"

"What? Lee it's me, Naruto!"

"I know who you are, Itachi! We had a deal!"

"What's he talking about?"

Normally Itachi wouldn't just reveal secrets to whomever asked, but he found himself unable to resist answering. "Last time I came here, I was looking for Sasuke. I- I was worried about him-"

"What?" Naruto ducked to miss another Kunai this one thrown by Sakura. "You killed your whole clan-"

"-except for Sasuke. Yes, and I did it for him."

"What do you mean you did it for him? How does that help him?" Naruto blacked two kick from Lee and ducked to miss a punch from Sakura.

"I knew he wouldn't understand. I saw evil in everyone. You see, I was born with this power. People aren't born evil. They learn the ways of evil as they experience life. And- watch out to your left- I can see the evil in people. I can see, I guess you'd call it, their intentions."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was running as hard as he could away from Lee and Sakura.

"I could see what my clan was up to. They may have seemed like normal people to everyone else but I could see their true selves. They had a plan to kill my brother. You see, he's the first Uchiha in a hundred years to be born with the mark of the Tali. It's a symbol of destiny. Sasuke Uchiha is destined for great things. Because of this, the clan was going to sacrifice him. On the first night of New Moon in Sasuke's eight year they were going to take him to the lake and drown him. They believed that if they did this they would gain power beyond all imagining. They would use this power to take over the Land of Fire." Itachi chuckled tonelessly. "Imagine. One clan ruling an entire land. No one would be powerful enough to stop them. I knew I couldn't let that happen. The world was counting on me. And so was Sasuke. I had to do it. I know my actions may sometimes seem cruel, but believe me, I have my reasons."

"So," Naruto swallowed. "You did it all for him."

"Yes. And I joined the Akatsuki. I believed it was the last big threat to Sasuke. Of course, I knew that they weren't the only ones who could kill him, but as far as I could tell, a few members of the Akatsuki were the only people who knew what power Sasuke could give them. I've been secretly killing them off. I have to be careful not to start anything or cause suspicion. Thankfully, they tend to be too greedy to share their secrets."

"This-this can't be true."

"It is."

"You left him there though!"

"Sasuke's future is his own. No one, not even I, should meddle in it anymore."

"But-but I've seen you hurt him."

"But I haven't killed him, have I? I have to watch Sasuke's progress. And I know what I did to you seems awful, but you have to understand. Sasuke's destiny is to save the world. I can't let you get in the way of that. If I can get you away, I can erase the feelings he has for you. It's you or the world, Naruto."

Naruto felt a tear slide down his cheek. Itachi may not have been the person Naruto would have chosen to trust, but… he could feel the truth in Itachi's words.

"What does this have to do with Lee?"

"He's the only one who saw me the last time I was here. I was watching Sasuke train with Kakashi when Lee attacked me. I didn't want to kill him, but I felt I had no choice."

Naruto jumped up a huge tree and sat perfectly still as Lee and Sakura passed him. "But, he's not dead."

"Obviously. He's a quick one. At the last moment, he thrust his hand into my face, right below my eye. While I was temporarily blinded, he demanded of me my business. I told him I was there to watch the younger Uchiha. He told me that I had no business being there. He had no idea what he was talking about. I knew that I had other things I needed to do. I couldn't keep coming back to check on him. I made Lee a deal. I told him that if he watched Sasuke, I wouldn't come back. He didn't understand why I wanted Sasuke watched over but he agreed. I suppose he thought he was protecting the village. I felt like I could trust him…even with the life of my brother. So I left."

"And now you're back."

"I caught wind of your relationship with him. You have to understand Naruto. The path he must walk is one of solitude. Anyone else who could set him off his course must be lost from his memory."

"And you believe you can do that?"

"Who are you talking to?" Lee came at him from above. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and held a kunai to his throat.

"Lee, I'm not Itachi. It's me, Naruto."

"I don't believe you!"

"Wait!"

Naruto, Lee and Sakura turned to see Kakashi and Asuma coming at them.

"Wait, Lee. That's not Itachi."

"What?"

"It's not Itachi. This IS Naruto."

"Naru-" Lee dropped his kunai.


	5. Healer?

Yay! More, FINALLY!

* * *

"So…so it is you." Lee sat cross legged in the circle with Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto(/Itachi), Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Yeah, it's me. I tried to tell you."

Lee's brows scrunched up in the middle of his forehead. He looked at Kakashi and Asuma. "You can fix this, right?"

Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other. "No." Kakashi stood up. "But I might know who can." He walked to Naruto. "First though, I think precautions should be taken." He pulled Naruto's hands behind his back.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Asuma stood to aid Kakashi. "We can't take the chance of Itachi resurfacing on our way to the hidden waterfall village."

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up. "Why are we going there?"

"I know a man," Kakashi said as he bound Naruto, "who is very skilled in the art of separation techniques. I believe he may be able to help us out."

"What?" Itachi was sure that no one could undo it.

"What's his name?" Sakura glanced at Asuma, who shrugged. They both looked at Kakashi.

"Uh, huh." Kakashi finished binding Naruto. Lee twitched when he saw that Kakashi had tied Naruto's arms together, his legs together, his arms to his legs, his arms and legs over his head, his head to his chest, and gagged him. Then, to finish it off, he wrapped Naruto in a large leather sac. "He has no name. He gave it up to become a sacred healer." When he saw Lee's look he commented, "Believe me, if Itachi comes out, he'll need this to hold him."

"I'm insulted." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto's bindings. "He thinks that will hold me."

"Well," Sakura said, standing up, "Let's go."

"Not so fast."

"Huh?"

Kakashi lifted the Naruto sack and handed it to Sasuke who could have held it easily with one hand but instead felt it necessary (since he could no longer see Itachi's body) to hold it to his chest.

"You're not coming."

"Why not?"

Kakashi looked at Asuma who said, "The waterfall village is protective of their secrets. We'll be lucky to get Kakashi and Naruto in, let alone all of us.

"So…so.."

"Asuma, Sakura, and Lee, go back to the village. Sasuke and I will take Naruto to see the healer."

"Hai." Lee said in agreement.

* * *

After they left, Kakashi beckoned to Sasuke to follow him. They began to make their way to the hidden waterfall village.

"Th…..uncomfortable…..kashi." Naruto mumbled from the sack.

"We have to take precautions, Naruto."

"So," Sasuke said, "How did you find Naruto so fast?"

"I followed you."

"Hmm, I thought that was you."

Kakashi turned his head slightly to see Sasuke. "You knew I was there?"

"I knew someone was."

"Hmm…" Kakashi turned back to face forward. _I was using a very powerful concealing method. How did he know…._

Naruto heard Itachi chuckle. "He's getting better."

"Wha….you….m…?"

"Naruto, you don't have to talk. Just think."

_Oh, right. So, what do you want me to do? I…I won't leave Sasuke but I understand what you're saying._

"If you don't leave him, I'll take you. If you cause too much of a problem, I'll kill you."

Naruto was silent. He had just received a death threat from the person in his head. Not good.

Naruto didn't know how long it had been when they reached the waterfall. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep at least four times and Itachi hadn't said a word since the death threat.

"Stand back, Sasuke."

Sasuke moved away from the rushing water. Kakashi moved forward just enough to run his fingers under the water.

"Who goes there?" A figure called from the shadows.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"What is your business?"

"We've come to see the healer."

"The healer?" The man walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a guard. He looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. "Where is Uzumaki?"

Sasuke poked the bag.

"Hey! I…oughta…..you…suke!"

"I see." The guard looked around slowly. "Come in. Quickly!"

Kakashi and Sasuke ran inside with Naruto in tow.

"Sacred healer is in there." The man pointed to a building near the center of the village.

The group walked into the building.

"Stay here."

Kakashi and Sasuke sat down while the man walked into the adjacent room.

"Let's take Naruto out." Kakashi untied the bag.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah. He'll have our full attention now, and we're not going to untie his arms or legs.

"Okay." So Sasuke helped Kakashi pull Naruto out of the bag. They then untied his head from his chest and pulled his legs down to where they were supposed to be.

"Mmm… Kakashi…"

"Hold on." Kakashi removed Naruto's gag.

"Bleh! I could barely breathe!"

"Don't be dramatic." Sasuke shoved the removed bindings into the sack and threw it on his back.

"The healer will see you now." The man bowed slightly and left the building.

"Let's go." Kakashi led the way. Sasuke lagged a little, as he had to pretty much drag Naruto.

The first thing they noticed upon entering the room was how many gifts were laid out. They had everything from ramen to long yellow fruits that Naruto didn't know the name of to large brown furs.

"What the heck?" Naruto looked around. The sacred healer was sitting in a large chair. His face was clouded in shadow. Surrounding him were at least twenty seven young ladies.

"Hahaha. Kakashi!"

The man leaned forward.

Simultaneously Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, "You!?"


	6. WTF?

Go me! Two chap. in one day!

* * *

"Yup! It's me!" A happy man with grey hair stood from his chair to approach Kakashi. "Hey!"

"Jiraiya, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"So…uh…this kid is Uchiha's brother, isn't he?"

"Actually, it's Naruto. He had a little…accident."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Kakashi pulled out a manila envelope (you don't want to know where from.) "Here."

Naruto could tell from the smile on Jiraiya's face that it wasn't money. "Yes….I mean, Ahem. Research. Thank you. Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

"What?!" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. "This is the guy you're trusting to help me?! You said he was skilled in the art of separation!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other and laughed. "You told them that one?"

"Well, I didn't tell them what I meant."

"What are you talking about?! Is he a master or isn't he?!" Naruto was getting frustrated.

Again Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed.

"That would depend on who you talked to." Jiraiya was laughing so hard that tears were coming from his eyes.

"Oh my word. Naruto, you are dense." Itachi placed three fingers to his forehead.

"What?"

"Look around. Women, Jiraiya, separation."

"Ahhh!" Naruto closed his eyes and pursed his lips as if trying to rid his mind of the realization. "Yeah, I get it now."

"Hmm…talking to yourself?"

"That's the problem, Jiraiya. Naruto seems to have joined bodies with Uchiha. We need your help dividing them again."

"Hmm…" Jiraiya took a few steps in Naruto's direction. "So… you joined bodies. How?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure. I had this strange dream about fighting him. Then I saw a white light."

"Yes…"

"And…the next day, after I took a shower, I turned into him."

"So, why didn't you get help then?"

"I couldn't! He had control of his body. We left town. We were in the forest when I realized I could talk to him. Then, we went to get food. I remember… Itachi was in his head with me. I slipped on something and I was in Itachi's body….um… I could hear hi in my head… and I-"

"You can hear him?"

"Yeah."

"So…he can hear me?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Hold still."

"What? Wha- no stop, wait!" Naruto struggled as Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's head and began chanting. Naruto felt like his head was going to implode. He screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke tried to stop Jiraiya but Kakashi grabbed him. "He's hurting him!"

"No," Kakashi said calmly. "He's helping. Trust me."

Sasuke watched as Jiraiya's chakra consumed Naruto's head. A moment later, Jiraiya began to disappear into his chakra.

"What's he doing?"

"I…don't know."

"What?!" Sasuke tried to wriggle free from Kakashi's grasp. "You don't know what he's doing and you want me to trust you?!"

"Urgh." Sasuke was getting hard to hold onto. "Sorry."

"Wha?"

Kakashi brought down a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, and, for the second time, Sasuke was knocked out. Kakashi laid him gently in Jiraiya's chair. He looked back at Naruto and Jiraiya. Well… Naruto at least. Jiraiya was gone.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Er… Jiraiya. Jiraiya had taken over Naruto's body.

"What…are you doing?"

"I'm saving this boy."

A moment later, Naruto was out. Kakashi sat down, a bit confused, and waited.


	7. unwanted luggage

"He's in here!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes he is, Itachi!"

Itachi sighed. Didn't the boy understand? No one else was there. It was impossible.

"Hello?...Hellooooo?"

Itachi froze. Slowly he turned his gaze away from Naruto to the newcomer. "Shh." Itachi put his hand over Naruto's mouth and backed into the shadows.

"I know you're in here." Jiraiya wandered through the caverns of Itachi's head. "Naruto?"

Naruto struggled against Itachi's iron grip. Then he remembered something. _Jiraiya?_

Jiraiya jumped. That voice was Naruto's, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Uh…Naruto?"

Itachi's face drew a look of surprise for a moment. Then he understood. "Stop." He hissed in Naruto's ear. Itachi was beginning to feel dizzy. He had Uzumaki pressed against his chest. His scent was intoxicating. Itachi shook his head. No. He mustn't think such thoughts. He turned his attention to the man walking through the corridor. Itachi knew it was pointless to try hiding from him.

Meanwhile Jiraiya stopped walking. Someone was talking about Uzumaki being…intoxicating. As strange as it was, Jiraiya knew it must have been Itachi's thoughts. He shivered and continued walking. He stopped not more than a minute later, however, because Itachi was thinking about how to deal with Jiraiya. _Should I- no. I'll just-hmm… I'll leave Naruto here. The only way to make sure he doesn't run though would be to knock him out. Hmm…_ Itachi's tone became almost…sweet. _I'll almost regret this._

"No!" Jiraiya broke into a run.

"Hm?" Itachi's hand stopped mid-swing.

Jiraiya yelled, "He's unconscious to the world. That's why he's here. What do you think will happen to him if you knock him unconscious in his subconscious mind?"

"I-" The old man made a good point, though Itachi would never admit it.

Jiraiya smirked. Itachi obviously didn't realize that his thoughts were being announced.

Itachi held Naruto tight as he walked into the open. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Jiraiya nodded toward Naruto. "Release Uzumaki."

Itachi wasn't stupid. "You made it here, which means you have the ability to take him back. Unfortunately, I know something that you don't."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "And what is that?"

"If you take him, you'll have his soul… but I'll have his body. What do you plan on doing with an incomplete Uzumaki? Only I can release him."

"Then I'll just have to make you!" Jiraiya ran toward Itachi but was forced to come to a quick stop when he held Naruto in front of him. Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "What are you trying to accomplish with this?!"

"None of your business," Itachi said coolly but Jiraiya could hear the soft echo of his thoughts. _Sasuke…_ Strangely, the word came out neither harsh nor hateful. Jiraiya could have almost sworn he heard….no. Itachi did not love his brother. He had made that perfectly clear time and time again.

Jiraiya knew what he had to do. Sasuke was going to hate him. (Not like already didn't.)

* * *

Kakashi had been waiting for about a day when Jiraiya came back. He smiled a bit and stood up. "How did it go? I see you don't have Naruto."

Jiraiya gave him a grave look and, without a word, turned to Sasuke, who by this time, was sitting up in Jiraiya's chair.

"What happened?" Sasuke stood.

Jiraiya slowly walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his forehead. Sasuke screamed in pain. He grabbed Jiraiya's hand but was unable to move it. A bluish-white light drew a star on Sasuke's head. Then, slowly, it turned red and stained his skin. Sasuke was in so much pain that he found himself unable to scream anymore. Instead, his muscles tightened up and his back arched. Finally, he escaped his pain and passed out.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't upset or accusing. He simply wanted to know.

Jiraiya did not answer. Instead, he walked back to Naruto and placed his hand on his forehead. Briefly, a white light flashed. Then, Jiraiya was on the floor. Kakashi was left, once again, as the only one conscious. He sighed and sat back down.

* * *

"Hello?" Sasuke moved carefully through the corridor of his mind. Someone was banging their fists on something metal.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped in surprise. "Jiraiya? What are YOU doing here?"

* * *

**This part is not Jiraiya's point of view. It's Itachi's. But while Itachi explains this, Jiraiya will be explaining his story to Sasuke. (You'll only hear the tail end of that.)**

FLASHBACK

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?!"

"None of your business."

"Urgh." Jiraiya clenched his hands and made up his mind. He sighed. Sasuke was going to kill him. "You asked for it!" He ran at Naruto and Itachi.

When Itachi realized that Jiraiya really wasn't going to stop, he did the first thing that crossed his mind. He pushed Naruto out of the way. Sure, Naruto was a good shield as long as Jiraiya wasn't willing to hurt him but when Jiraiya got serious, Itachi knew he couldn't let any harm come to Uzumaki.

"Ahhh!" Jiraiya reached out his hand.

Quickly, Itachi kicked out his foot, causing Jiraiya to move in order to miss it. Then, Itachi shot out his hand, grabbed Jiraiya's wrist, and flipped over Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya screamed something undecipherable. Itachi smiled. That was just what he was waiting for. He pushed Jiraiya down and used his Sharingan to perform Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change.

A few moments later, Itachi opened his eyes. He was in Jiraiya's body. Excellent. He stood up.

"Where am I?" Jiraiya himself sounded a bit confused.

Itachi's mouth twitched into a small smile. Jiraiya had underestimated him. Itachi had known that his thoughts were being announced. What Jiraiya didn't understand was that his thoughts were being announced as well. Itachi knew what Jiraiya had been planning. Honestly, Itachi wasn't stupid. He stood up.

"How did it go? I see you don't have Naruto." Itachi turned to face Kakashi. He kept a grave look on his face. He was on a mission. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"What happened?"

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and placed his hand on his forehead. He was dropping off some unwanted luggage. Sasuke struggled for a moment but he slowly gave into the pain. Itachi turned back to his body.

"What did you do?" Itachi ignored Kakashi. He walked to his body and placed his hand on his forehead. He released a little bit of chakra and found himself back in his body.

* * *

(**Okay, back to Jiraiya and Sasuke.)**

Sasuke sighed. "So, a group of sand ninja broke into the building, knocked me out, and trapped you in my mind in this metal cage."

"Exactly."

"And the pain I felt? I saw you do that."

"Uh…" Jiraiya tugged at the collar of his shirt. "You were hallucinating."

Sasuke sat down against a wall. "Don't lie to me."

The truth was, Jiraiya was embarrassed to admit that Itachi had beaten him.

"I see." Sasuke smirked.

"You see what?"

Sasuke stood up. "You haven't realized that in the realm of someone's subconscious your thoughts are amplified? Everyone can hear them."

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "That would explain a few things," he mumbled.


	8. you look pretty sexy in that

.Look, it's been a long time. I'm sorry. If anyone who read the story as I wrote it is still hanging around, I want you to know, I LOVE YOU!! I have been so busy. It's crazy so I wanted to make this the longest chapter I've written. It's 6 pages on word, so I think it will be. I'm going to try to post two chapters today. Again, I am so sorry. And I love the people who are still reading!

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Lee. Kakashi wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto or Sasuke."

Lee looked at Sakura, worry etched into his brow. "But who will protect Kakashi?"

Sakura looked back at Lee. Her expression mirrored his. She thought for a moment, then drew in a breath and mouthed, "Let's go."

They both looked at Asuma who was discussing the situation with Gai. Slowly, Sakura slid out of her chair. Lee followed.

"Come on." Sakura took Lee's hand as they snuck out the door and toward the forest.

They ran for ten minutes before Lee said, "Which way do you think they went?"

Sakura stopped. "You mean you don't know where the hidden waterfall village is?"

Lee lifted his brows. "Hidden, Sakura. Hidden. But you've been there before, haven't you?"

Sakura shivered, remembering the horrifying ordeal. "Yeah, but I don't exactly remember how to get there."

"Hmm." Lee looked left, right, then up. He smiled and leapt onto the tree branch above him. Then he leaned down to pull Sakura up.

"What are we-"

"Hold on." Lee secured one arm around her waist and leapt higher and higher until they reached the very top of the tree. "There."

Sakura looked around. "Wow."

"Yeah." Lee helped Sakura find footing before releasing her. "Now, think back. Close your eyes and try to remember something, anything from the journey."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought about the journey to the village. It was so hard to remember exactly where… "I…I-"

"Just think." Lee rubbed Sakura's temples.

"Mmm…" Sakura felt her shoulders relax. She released a breath. "A…" Her eyes snapped open. "There." She motioned toward a point in the distance. "A great blue tree. I remember it because I-" She broke off.

"What?"

Sakura started the descent. She had almost blurted out about running headfirst into a huge blue tree because she was watching Naruto moonwalk. "Nothing." She said. "Let's just head toward that tree."

* * *

"So, what's over here?"

"Don't touch that."

"Why not?" Jiraiya put a stupid grin on his face. "Oooh! I'm gonna touch it!" He reached a hand through the bars of his cage and poked a huge wrinkle in Sasuke's brain. "Ugh." Sasuke rolled his eyes, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you go-" Jiraiya cut off when the floor shook a little. "What was that?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

Sasuke looked around. An earthquake inside his head? This could not be good. Again the shaking started. This time more violently. Jiraiya's cage was tossed around. Sasuke had to leap left to avoid being crushed by it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could feel himself sweating. What the hell?

"Wake up!!!!" Kakashi stared into the face of an unmoving Sasuke. "Wake up!!" He shook Sasuke, yet again, in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness.

"Wha?" Sasuke mumbled. "Jiraiya, shut up!!" Sasuke's hand flung out but Kakashi easily dodged it.

"What was that for?" Kakashi stood up, calm, cool, and collected. (As though he had not just been going crazy and shaking Sasuke. Ha.)

"Jiraiya." That was the only explanation he was able conjure before he made an appalling discovery. "WHY AM I IN A DRESS!!!???" He grabbed a handful of the lacy, blue hearted, fabric and pulled it closer to his face as though it might suddenly turn into a pair of pants if he stared at it.

Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke stood up to examine his outfit and possibly find the rest of his clothes. He was not so shocked to find the dress only reached his thigh. Completely enraged and embarrassed, he pulled the dress down as far as it would go and picked up his clothes, which were neatly folded on Jiraiya's seat. He unfolded his pants and put them on. "You are disturbed." He turned away from Kakashi as he pulled off the dress to put on his shirt.

"Hey!" Kakashi rushed to the discarded dress. "You can't just throw it away like it's nothing! I made it myself!" He dusted it off with his hand and laid it gently over a small stand.

_Whatever,_ Sasuke thought as he pulled on his shirt. As he pulled it on, he could feel a blood vein pulsing in his forehead. As Sasuke put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, he felt as if he might explode. Little hearts had been cut out of his shirt and now that he was looking, he noticed that even more hearts had been cut out of his pants.

"Ka…ka….SHI!!!!" He turned on Kakashi who was calmly reading an of-course-that's-the-kind-of-thing-Kakashi-was-reading magazine. That infuriated him even more. He ran at Kakashi with the intention of tackling him but found instead that he was easily swept aside by a flick of the wrist. He tried several more times to attack him but every time, Sasuke was pushed away. Finally, he decided to calm down. He composed himself and walked up to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even glance at Sasuke from his book. Instead he said, "Yes?"

Sasuke calmly reached a hand down as though to pat Kakashi's shoulder but instead, he stole his magazine.

"Hey!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's ankle before he could get away. Sasuke knew he couldn't get away so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He shoved the entire magazine in his mouth.

Kakashi yelped and tried to pry open Sasuke's mouth. He didn't get far, however, before Sasuke kneed him in the crotch. This move seemed to surprise Kakashi. He stared at Sasuke for a few moments.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi as though expecting something. Kakashi was completely confused until Sasuke said, "That was supposed to hurt."

"Oh yeah." Kakashi curled up on the floor and held himself. "Ooow." He managed to squeak a tear or two from his eye.

Sasuke took advantage of that moment and spit the magazine onto the floor. It was soaked and obviously ruined. He saw Kakashi reaching for it from the floor. "My love," he said delicately.

"Love." Sasuke almost snorted…until he realized that Naruto was gone. "Naruto?" He grabbed Kakashi by the front of the shirt. "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi gazed at the spot Naruto had been laying. "Naruto." He stood quickly. Both of them ran outside to try to spot Naruto. But he was gone.

* * *

"Itachi, I just don't understand. Before you joined our bodies, you told me that all you wanted was to hurt Sasuke."

Itachi looked down in shame. "That was partially true."

"But you told me later that you wanted him to meet his destiny and I was getting in the way. Watch that tree." He added calmly.

"I know." Itachi swerved left, only narrowly avoiding a large blue tree. "That was true as well." Itachi stopped for a moment to evaluate the position of the setting sun. Then he ran in the opposite direction of it. "You see, Naruto, you are a double pawn. If I hadn't interfered you would have inadvertently led Sasuke away from his destiny. But seeing as you were already there, I decided to use your presence in my own way. I have found that people who have suffered severe tragedy grow stronger as a result. Of course, at first he'll feel pain but then he'll learn how to use it to his advantage. He'll grow because of this. That is also why I have never told him about what really happened in the village. I know he has great potential. It's as obvious as the sun in darkness."

"Itachi." Naruto sat down so he could see out Itachi's eyes. "I respect what you're trying to do for your brother but you're wrong."

"What?"

Naruto continued. "Sasuke's destiny is his own and no matter what you or I or anyone else does, Sasuke determines what happens in the end."

"That's not tr-"

"Yes, it is. He is in control of his own destiny. He has free will Itachi."

Itachi leapt down from the trees to run on the ground. "No. That's not the way it is. We all have free will, of course, but in the end, all choices lead to the same path."

"You just don't get it. You think everyone's path is set. You think the whole world is on a track that can't be changed or altered. I guess you really don't know anything."

Itachi clenched his jaw but found himself at a lack for words. As much as hated to admit it, he was beginning to see what Sasuke saw in this boy.

"You can't separate Sasuke and me. No matter how far you go or what you do, he will always come looking for me, and I will go to him. So, okay, if you believe in a set destiny, so be it. But how do you know that Sasuke's destiny is not to be with me? How do you know that he won't just come after us and kill you!?" Naruto's rage was building.

"Sometimes I wish he just would." Naruto could barely hear the words for Itachi had barely spoken them.

Naruto hesitated. "You…you want to die?"

Itachi let out a long sigh. "I mean… I would never kill myself…and I would fight back… I think… but …. It would be so much easier if this could just end." He ended his explanation in a rush.

Naruto sighed. "Don't you understand? This can end. It can end with no bloodshed or death. You just have to stop. Let Sasuke determine his own path."

"It's not that easy."

"Look," Naruto said gently, "I know that things can be hard sometimes but that's when it is the most important to work things out. If you let problems like this continue they get worse and worse. In the end someone will die. It may be you, it may be me or it may be Sasuke. I know that's not what you want."

"No." Itachi sat down against an old tree trunk in a clearing. He had never been so open with anyone in his whole life. It was emotionally exhausting.

"It's not what I want either. Sasuke loves me and I love Sasuke, for-"

"Wait."

But Naruto didn't hear him. "ever."

"Wait!" But it was too late. A white light exploded and threw Itachi against the tree. When the light subsided, Itachi found himself sitting across from Naruto in the clearing.

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

"You made it, you wear it."

"But I made it for you!" Kakashi whined as they searched for clues as to where Naruto may have gone.

Sasuke tucked in the clothes that he had taken from Kakashi. They were too large but they were indefinitely better than a dress. "Come on. Be quiet. We have to find them."

"What does Jiraiya think?"

Jiraiya snickered. He was still imprisoned in Sasuke's head. "I think you look pretty sexy in that."

"I'm not repeating that."

"What did he say?"

Sasuke ignored him.


	9. sweeter kiss

I own no rights to this amazing manga/anime.

* * *

"What happened?" Naruto rubbed the lump on his head where he had hit the ground.

"You said the word."

"Huh?"

"You released yourself by showing love."

Naruto scrutinized Itachi. He was sitting against a tree with his shoulder slumped. Naruto would have sworn that Itachi looked… defeated. "Love? That's all it takes?"

Itachi tentatively looked into Naruto's eyes. "Extreme love by the captive. You defended him against me because you loved him."

"But I wasn't freed until I said I'll love him,"

"Forever," they both finished.

"Naruto," Itachi made an effort to stand up but he wobbled and fell.

"What's wrong?" Naruto knew of the many terrible things that Itachi had done. Yes, they were terrible. Even if Itachi had thought he was doing the right thing, Naruto knew he needed help. And… Naruto wanted to be that help. He wanted to help Itachi find his way.

"My leg."

Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's leg. He could feel where the bone had snapped. "That blast hit you hard," he said. "The tree broke your leg."

"Oh, damn." Itachi tried to stand again but Naruto held his shoulders.

"You should keep off it for a while. I'll find something to hold it still."

Itachi watched as Naruto ran away from him into the forest. _He's not coming back,_ he thought.

* * *

"Here it is! The blue tree!" Sakura stopped to get her breath. Lee climbed the tree.

"Great, Sakura!! I can see-"

"What? What is it?" Sakura climbed up beside Lee. She looked in the same direction as he. "I see Sasuke!" She yelled for him but he couldn't hear her. She looked at Lee. "What's wrong?"

Lee's face was white. He looked as though he might vomit. He pointed to an area close to Sasuke.

"Wha-OH MY GOSH!" Sakura saw what was coming, screamed and fainted. She fell from the tree but Lee caught her just in time. He held her close to him and huddled against the tree.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi strode up to them clad in a dress that looked like Temari's lingerie. Lee fainted.

* * *

"Huh?" Sasuke ran in the direction of what was clearly Sakura screaming.

"They fainted," was the only explanation he got when he found Kakashi sitting by Lee and Sakura's unconscious bodies. Of course, that was the only explanation he needed…

He approached Lee. "Lee?" He shook him gently. No response. "LEE!" Lee woke with a jolt, as did Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura saw Kakashi again and fainted. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Lee.

"We were worried about you, so we came to help."

Sasuke gritted his teeth but unclenched them at once. They had only come to help. "We lost Naruto and Itachi," He explained.

"Were you able to get them separated?"

Sasuke sighed. "No."

"Where's the separator?" Lee glanced around.

Sasuke pointed to his head. "You mean Jiraiya?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Jiraiya?" Realization crossed Lee's face. "Master of separation!" He burst into a fit of laughter and high-fived Kakashi.

Sasuke was getting tired of this.

Then, Sakura awoke.

"Sakura!" Lee helped her into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I guess. We should probably go get Sasuke though."

"Huh?" Kakashi and Lee looked to where Sasuke had been but he was gone. The only indication of which way he had gone was leaves falling from some trees.

"Shoot." Lee grabbed Sakura and they and Kakashi ran after Sasuke.

* * *

"Here, this should work." Naruto returned with a large flat piece of wood.

Itachi was surprised. "You-you came back."

"Of course I did. I told you I would, didn't I?"

Itachi couldn't speak. He was suddenly overcome with emotion. (Obviously, that's not natural for Itachi, so he didn't know what to do.) He leaned forward and took Naruto's face in his hands. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Itachi's lips drew closer to his. He loved Sasuke, Itachi knew he did. Was Itachi really going to kiss him like this? It would be so wrong. Naruto felt tiny tears bud in his eyes. His lips belonged to Sasuke.

"But…" Naruto began.

Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead.


	10. teddy

Thanks for remembering me, DarkRavie:) I'm glad you still enjoy the story! I'm trying to update a lot! I got a flashdrive, so I can write more often. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Where is he going?" Sakura lagged slightly behind Lee.

"I do not know but I suggest that we continue to follow him."

"There." Kakashi pointed to a small orange glowing area amidst the trees. "A fire. That must be Naruto."

"But where do you think Itachi went?" Sakura looked worried.

Kakashi tugged at the ruffles on his dress. "I'm not sure but if he went to so much trouble to get Naruto, I doubt he'll just leave him. He's probably nearby."

Sakura made a strange face. "Then how do we know that we're not headed for Itachi and not Naruto?"

Kakashi smiled. "We don't."

They all looked ahead at Sasuke who was at least twenty feet away. He seemed to get faster as the light got closer. Sakura, Kakashi and Lee had to strain to keep up.

_Where are you Naruto?_ Sasuke had no doubt that Itachi was still holding Naruto prisoner. He knew his brother was cold hearted. He didn't care about anyone but himself. Naruto was in grave danger.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Itachi screamed as Naruto straightened his leg against the log and secured it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!"

"Come on, relax." Naruto finished tying the log in place. He was no doctor but he figured that he had done a pretty good job. Naruto threw a log on the fire. "There. That should do it." He took a seat beside Itachi and placed a hand under Itachi's knee where the bone had broken. "I don't think it's safe to move you yet."

Itachi sighed. "At least we were in this clearing when it happened. He used one arm to push himself up straighter. He cleared his throat. "Nice view."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, the stars are beautiful."

Itachi smiled back. "So… when do you think we will be able to get out of here?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Actually, the best thing we could probably do is find Kakashi."

Itachi shot Naruto a withering look. "Kakashi?"

Naruto didn't even flinch. "Yes."

"No." He said firmly. Itachi looked away from Naruto. "Anyone but Kakashi."

It was quite obvious to Naruto that the subject was no longer up for discussion. He crossed his arms. "Fine. Sasuke?"

"What? Why would I-" Itachi turned to look at Naruto but Naruto wasn't paying any attention. He was staring into the trees.

"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?" Naruto took one step toward the darkness of the forest.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." That voice was not Sasuke. Gaara stepped out of the shadows. He had a killer look in his eye and Naruto took a step back. "I've been looking for you."

Naruto swallowed. "Me?"

"Leave him alone." Itachi's voice was not protective or angry. Instead, he seemed to be dismissing the joke of a friend.

"Ita?" Gaara took a step closer to Itachi.

"Yeah, it's me."

Naruto's eye twitched. "You two know each other?"

Itachi smirked. "Yes, we know each other." Gaara however, did not smile.

"Bu…bu….bu" Naruto's pointing finger moved from Itachi to Gaara and back to Itachi. "Bu…bu…" he continued as Gaara and Itachi spoke.

"Gaara, my leg is broken just below my knee."

Gaara nodded. "I can see that."

"Well? Are you going to fix it or not?"

Gaara scowled. "The last time I loaned you a portion of my sand, I never got it back."

Itachi groaned in pain and grabbed his left arm. "Yes, I know. Do you still want it back?" Naruto could see the sand moving under the surface of Itachi's skin.

"No." The pain in Itachi's arm subsided. Gaara turned to leave.

"Fix my leg." Itachi sounded threatening.

"You have nothing to give me in return." Gaara started to walk away.

"I don't have nothing to give you." Gaara froze. "I would give you nothing if I had it. Nothing is precisely what you need. For nothing shared among no one finds its way everywhere."

Naruto puzzled over what Itachi had said. Gaara, however, seemed to understand at once. He gritted his teeth. "Then nothing is what I shall help you for. Nothing is greater than anything." He walked back to Itachi.

Naruto stood by the fire. "Nothing is greater than….. nothing is everywhere? What?"

But Itachi and Gaara ignored him as Gaara set to work fixing Itachi's leg. "I hope this hurts," He said.

"I have no doubt it will," Itachi retorted.

Gaara lifted both hands in the air. The sand in his gourd reacted by attaching itself to the tips of Gaara's fingers. He then placed his hands on Itachi's leg. "Attach."

Naruto watched in mute horror as the sand dug into Itachi's leg. He could see it moving around in Itachi's skin. Naruto felt nauseous. After a moment Gaara lifted his hands from Itachi's leg. "There." Then he left.

Naruto ran to Itachi and placed his hand on Itachi's leg. Much to his surprise, he could no longer feel where the bone had broken. "What was that all about?"

Itachi adjusted himself and began to untie the wood from his leg. "He used his sand to hold the bone together until it heals."

"I know that. I meant, what was all the nonsense talk about? What do you mean 'Nothing is precisely what you need'?

Itachi hesitated. "I…I'm not at liberty to say."

"What? Why? Look, you two just did something weird and I want to know what's going on!!" Naruto was throwing a childish fit.

"Naruto, you're throwing a childish fit."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "But Gaara doesn't like anyone. Why did he help you? What did all that mean?"

"I've already said, I can't tell you."

"No, you said you aren't at liberty to say. That means you shouldn't, not you can't."

Itachi sighed as he stood up. The little blond boy was so cute when he pouted. "I shouldn't tell you, Naruto."

"Fine. Don't. See if I care." Naruto walked into the forest. Itachi could see him pouting in a tree. Itachi was certain that Naruto could not make him feel guilty, so he sat on the stump and stared into the fire.

…It took a whole ten seconds before Itachi sighed and got up to join Naruto.

"What do you want?"

Itachi sat on a branch facing Naruto. "How did you get so good at making people feel guilty?" It was a rhetorical question but Naruto answered anyway.

"It's not me. It's your conscious." He poked Itachi's head.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Actually," he said. "It's a bit funny but…"

"But…"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Ooh, secrets."

Itachi didn't quite like the way Naruto said the word but he continued anyway. "Okay, well, I'm sure you had a stuffed friend at one point."

Naruto thought of Choji. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

Itachi looked skeptical. "I mean a stuffed animal."

Naruto thought of Choji. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

Itachi rolled his eyes. He knew Naruto wasn't getting it. "I mean like a teddy bear."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well," Itachi wasn't sure that he should tell Naruto… "Gaara has one."

Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Yeah. He's had it for a long time. Actually, it got really destroyed once. It was really terrible. Barely recognizable. I found it…"

"So you gave it back?"

Itachi laughed. "Actually, I thought about torturing it a little more but I kept it instead."

Naruto looked disappointed. "You kept it?"

"Yup."

"And that's it?"

"Yup." Itachi smiled. "I'm joking. I gave it back when I thought he looked ready to take it. The thing is…" Little tears budded in Itachi's eyes. Not because he was sad but because he was trying so hard to not laugh.

"What?!"

"He giggled! Then he hugged it, called it Snugly, and danced around!" Itachi's arms came up, mocking a dance.

Somehow the image of Gaara dancing wouldn't appear in Naruto's mind.

"He made me swear not to tell anyone."

"So then, your strange talk?"

"I don't have nothing to give you? His 'teddy'" Itachi made a strange mocking face at this word. "is nothing. That's what he said when I gave it to him. I said 'What's this to you?' And he said 'Nothing.' And Nothing shared among no one finds its way everywhere? If I told anyone, but hopefully you, this, everyone would know!"

Naruto stared at him as Itachi laughed so hard he had to clutch his sides. "So… all that was because…he didn't want anyone to know that he had a teddy bear?"

"Yup!" Itachi's laughs calmed a little. "Pretty funny, huh?"

"Actually…it's not."

Itachi's laughs stopped short. "You don't think it's funny?"

"No. I think it's wrong that you used that against him."

Itachi just stared. "Oh." He climbed down from the tree to sit by the fire. "Well," he called back to Naruto, "we'd better get ready for a journey tomorrow."

"What?" Naruto ran down to join Itachi. "I'm going back to Sasuke."

"No." Itachi flicked Naruto's forehead, knocking Naruto out. "We are leaving."

* * *

_I know that fire was up here somewhere. _Sasuke had run toward the fire as fast as he could. Even after the fire had been extinguished, Sasuke had followed the smoke. But now… the smoke was gone. He had tried to not let his eyes stray from the spot it had been but… "There." He said it quietly but Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee heard him nonetheless. Sasuke wove through the trees at lightning speeds.

It took only seconds to reach his destination. A clearing where a small fire had been smothered. Sasuke searched the area with his eyes, desperate for anything that pointed the way to Naruto but the site was clean. Sasuke screamed, "Itachi!"

* * *

Itachi didn't even glance back as his name echoed through the forest. He knew what he had to do and he would do it. He lifted Naruto higher on his back. "I'm sorry, kid." 


	11. fourth?

Yes! I got another chapter in! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Itachi silently chewed on the sweet herb as he watched Naruto dream. Every now and again the boy would mumble or kick his feet but other than that he was completely still. Itachi wondered what Naruto was dreaming about. He knew Naruto would be hungry when he awoke but he knew he couldn't leave Naruto alone not even to find the boy food, until they had reached their destination.

Itachi got to his feet and spit out the herb. "Time to go." He lifted Naruto once more onto his back and ran.

* * *

The whole world seemed silent. The light of the crescent moon shone down upon a lake of silver. Naruto took a step toward the lake to see his reflection. He was surprised to see, not himself, but another, very familiar, man gazing up at him. Naruto stooped down to dip his fingers in the lake. 

"Be careful."

Naruto jumped. He turned to look upon the man who had spoken. The man in his reflection. Naruto took in the clear blue eyes, the spiky blond hair, and the leaf village band. "But…but you're the fou-"

The man smiled. "Who I am does not matter."

"But…" Naruto glanced back at the water but saw only his own self reflected.

The man smiled again. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

Naruto didn't know what to say.

The man continued. "I know what's going on." He took Naruto's hand. "And I'm sorry." He turned away. "This is partially my fault. If I had been there for you…" He broke off. "Well, no matter. The point is, I'm here now to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

The man laughed. "With Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Or-"

"Itachi."

"Oh."

The man laughed again. It was a warm, friendly sound and it drew Naruto in. "I need you to stay with Itachi for now."

"What?!"

"Something is coming, Naruto. Something terrible will happen to the villages if you do not let Itachi lead you to his destination."

Naruto swallowed. "What will happen?"

The man placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Naruto watched as the man faded away, leaving only a small glimmer in his place.

"What will happen?!?!" Naruto threw his hands into the space where the man had been only moments before. They came back covered in a shimmering silver dust. "What will happen?" His voice broke on the last word. Something about that man… It hurt so much to watch him leave. Naruto felt like he was being torn in two. He didn't understand. He looked back into the lake of silver. For a moment, he thought the man's image had returned. But it was only Naruto's own face staring back at him. Naruto fell to his knees as warm tears slid down his cheeks and scattered his reflection.

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto!" Itachi shook Naruto's shoulders to wake him. "Why are you crying?" 

"What will happen?" Slowly, Naruto opened his wet eyes.

"What?"

Naruto leaned his head into a surprised Itachi's chest. "No, no," He moaned.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto, not sure how to comfort him but wanting to do the best he could. "It's alright." He rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's back. "It's alright."

* * *

"They were here!" Sasuke kicked a tree. 

"Calm down." Kakashi was examining the ground, clad in, thank heavens, his newly acquired pants and shirt.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee turned to him. "What?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto is alright."

Sasuke ran to him. "How do you know?"

Kakashi pointed to the ground. "Naruto was laying here. And look at this." Kakashi motioned to a series of drying spots on the ground. "He was crying."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "How does that make him alright?!"

Kakashi touched Sasuke's head. "No blood," He said. "And look. Two sets of footprints."

Sure enough, Sasuke could see where two people had left this the area, headed east. Sasuke ran after them.

* * *

"So, you're coming with me?" 

"Yes."

"But I thought you wanted to go back to Sasuke."

Naruto looked down at his hands that were faintly glimmering silver. "No. I need to do this."

* * *

Now, you can all see that everyone is stuck in the wilderness. So, where did Kakashi get his clothes? Heh, heh, heh. 

Side Story #1: Reclothing Kakashi. 

"Bum de dum la la bu dum."

"Did you hear that?" Sakura slowed a bit.

"Hear what?" Lee slowed his pace to match Sakura's.

Sasuke was peering through the trees at an older man who was picnicking with his daughter.

"Bum dah la deed ah dum." The man continued to sing as his daughter danced around in circles, her yellow dress flowing around her.

"Kakashi." Sasuke's voice was harsh.

"Hm?" Kakashi moved to stand by him.

Without looking at him, Sasuke motioned toward the family. "Change your clothes."

Kakashi sighed and walked out to the man. "Um…Can I …please…have your clothes?"

"AH!" The man saw Kakashi and quickly covered his daughter's eyes. "NO! Get out of here!"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke who was hidden, shrugged, and mouthed, "He said no."

Sasuke motioned toward the man and mouthed back "Come on. Hurry up."

"I am really sorry." Kakashi knocked the man out by pushing a point in the side of his neck. Then he did the same to the girl.

Sasuke turned his back as Kakashi changed. When Kakashi returned, he was wearing a bright yellow dress. He twirled around and around and admired how the material swung around him.

"NO," Sasuke said firmly.

Kakashi sulked back to change into the man's clothes.

* * *

lol. I know Kakashi is getting really weird in my story. I don't really know what happened. Maybe he's been hanging out with Jiraiya too much... 


	12. moon and the stars

I am very proud of this chapter. It is full of emotion. I hope you like it. (If you can get on and play Leave Out All the Rest by linkin park while you read this, do. It makes this chapter completly awesome.)

* * *

"We should rest here, Naruto." 

"Do you need to rest? Because, I'm okay."

"Naruto, you're sweating everywhere. You need to rehydrate yourself." Itachi handed Naruto a pouch.

"Um, what do I do with this?"

Itachi pointed. "Just past the trees, right there, is a small river. Fill it with water for yourself."

"Okay, thanks." Naruto walked down to the clear river and dipped his pouch in. The cool water flowed over his hand as the pouch filled. Naruto watched as the water went from clear to slightly silver. He sighed. _I hope I can do this._ Naruto's recent encounter with Yondaime Hokage had left him confused and worried. _What did he mean, something terrible would happen to our village?_ Naruto didn't have much time to contemplate this, however because Itachi knelt beside him to fill his water pouch.

"So, Naruto, what made you change your mind about going to Sasuke?"

Naruto pulled his pouch of the water and tied off the top. "I…" He turned away from Itachi. "I just had a change of heart."

"Mm, I see." Itachi knew Naruto didn't want to say, and he figured it was none of his business, so he backed off.

Naruto rolled his pants up to his knees and waded into the river. It was cool and refreshing. Naruto leaned over to wash his face.

Itachi watched Naruto wash himself in the river. He looked so sad. Itachi knew something heavy was weighing on Naruto's mind, and he suspected that it was his fault. He walked up to Naruto.

"Ah!" Itachi pushed Naruto over into the river.

"Ha ha ha! You should see your face!"

Naruto stared at Itachi for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he tackled him into the river. Both boys laughed as they splashed each other. Naruto jumped at Itachi but Itachi was too fast. He moved out of the way and splashed Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "I've got you now!" He used his chakra to create a water ball and threw it at Itachi.

Itachi wasn't expecting this and it hit him in the face. He laughed. "How did you do that?"

Instead of explaining it, Naruto did it again. He laughed as Itachi clumsily tried to copy him. Naruto made another water ball. Before he threw it, he noticed a small fish stuck inside. He showed Itachi.

"Wow." Itachi took Naruto's hands and together they lowered the fish back into the water unharmed, and watched it swim away.

"We saved it," Naruto said. "Together."

* * *

"He's traveling with Itachi." Sasuke slumped to the ground. "What if… he doesn't want to be found? What if…he doesn't love me anymore?" 

Sakura took a seat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Everything has a reason, Sasuke. I know Naruto can be silly and immature but he would never hurt you intentionally. He knows what he's doing. It's obvious by these camp spots that he is traveling of his own will. He must have a reason."

Tears slid down Sasuke's face. "I…I never thought I'd lose him like this. I thought we'd be together, always. I guess I was just being…irrational. If he wants Itachi and not me…" Sasuke wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I guess that's what I want for him too."

Sakura could feel his pain. She had never seen Sasuke so broken. She suddenly felt resentment toward Naruto. Why did he always have to do this to people? She sighed and started crying. She knew she was now the one being irrational. She hugged Sasuke once again. They sat for a long time, silently crying.

Lee sat with Kakashi. "What should we do? Should we keep going after him?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke. He knew how Sasuke felt. The sadness was practically flowing off him. But Kakashi knew that even now, he didn't blame Naruto for anything. He blamed himself for not being good enough for Naruto. "Naruto will be back," he answered. "I know that boy can be crazy but he has a good foundation. I don't know how or if his feelings for Sasuke have changed but I do know that he won't leave Sasuke in pieces like this."

Lee nodded. "You are right. This may sound crazy but even though Naruto isn't here right now, I feel like he is. I feel like…like his heart is there." Lee pointed to Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "That's because it is." He closed his eyes as if to send a message to Naruto. _Hurry, Naruto._ "Come on, Lee. Let's head back."

Sasuke held up one hand to the moon and the stars. "I know you're there Naruto," he whispered to the sky. "I hope that, whatever your decision, I see you again."

Naruto lay on a tree branch. It had been hours since they had gotten out of the water but he and Itachi were still soaking wet. He could hear Itachi's steady breathing on the ground. No doubt he had fallen asleep hours ago but Naruto had not been able to sleep. He reached his hand up to the moon and stars as if they had beckoned to him and he wondered if Sasuke was seeing the same sky.

* * *

I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared But no one would listen Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving when I'm done here? Linkin Park

I'm strong on the surface not all the way through. I've never been perfect but neither have you. Linkin Park


	13. coming home

Yay! Another chapter!

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

"Hm? Oh, well, temporarily we're headed toward my current living place."

"You mean, your home?"

"Well, ya know. When you travel like I do, you really can't call anywhere home."

"Oh." Naruto contemplated that for a while before he asked, "Well, what is your current living place like?"

Itachi shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. An abandoned town."

"Wow." Naruto's eyes lit up. "Have you seen any ghosts?"

Itachi chuckled. "No. No ghosts. There are wild animals though. I've seen a lot of beautiful birds."

"Sounds awesome."

"I like it. You can see the houses, the gardens… there's one library. I'm not interested in any of it but maybe you'll like it."

"How far away are we?"

Itachi looked out toward the sunset. "Actually," he said, looking surprised, "We'll make it there by tomorrow morning if we keep up this pace."

Naruto grinned. "What if we go….this pace?" He broke into a run.

Itachi laughed and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Asuma peeked into Sasuke's room.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi shut Sasuke's door and walked with Asuma to the porch. "Tea?"

"Yes. Please." Asuma took the cup Kakashi handed him, and took a sip. "And Sakura and Lee? How are they taking this?"

"Well," Kakashi took a drink. "I practically had to pry Sakura away from Sasuke. Lee took her home."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence sipping their tea until Sasuke walked out his room.

"Sasuke," Asuma placed his cup on the table, "I think you should rest."

Sasuke took a seat next to Kakashi, and accepted the tea that he offered him. "I'd rather not be alone."

Asuma looked to Kakashi who was staring into his tea.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea. It was hot. Sasuke was surprised to find that it relaxed him a bit. He slumped in his seat and sighed. Strangely, his feet felt wet. He looked down to see that he was standing in a silver lake. He looked back up to Kakashi and Asuma but instead found himself face to face with the Yondaime Hokage.

"But…I…Uh…" He sputtered.

"Sasuke." The tall man placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "He still needs you."

"what?"

The man smiled. Sasuke felt a shock climb up his spine as he saw how much that smile looked like Naruto's. "Naruto still needs you. He has not abandoned you. He won't ever leave you."

Sasuke stared at the man. "You….you are dead."

The man nodded. "Yes. I am dead. But my spirit resides with Naruto. It seems that you two share a unique bond. That would be the only reason that you could see me."

Sasuke felt his legs get weak. After all the pain he had been through. He had lost Naruto over two weeks ago. He…he had assumed that Naruto didn't want him anymore.

"Naruto has to stay with Itachi for now. That is the only way he can save the village."

Sasuke looked up. "Save the village? From what?"

The man shook his head. "He needs you. He cannot do this without you Sasuke. He needs to know that you're with him no matter what."

"He knows that."

"Does he? Sasuke, he does not know why you have not found him yet. He does not know that you stopped looking for him. But when he does figure it out, how do you think he'll feel? I know you've known that kind of hopelessness. The feeling that the one you love has betrayed you. He needs you Sasuke. The fox is freeing itself…."

"What?" But it was too late. Yondaime was gone. "Freeing itself? What do you mean!?"

* * *

"Sasuke. SASUKE!"

Sasuke came to on the porch. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi and Asuma leaned over him with worried expressions.

"Naruto." Sasuke closed his eyes and cried.

He felt an arm reach under him and pull him up. He looked up, surprised, as Kakashi held him to his chest and rocked him back and forth. He pressed his face to Kakashi's chest and sobbed.

* * *

"Woah."

"Yeah."

Naruto stood at the edge of an old empty town. It wasn't large but it was beautiful. Each house was a different color. Naruto was stunned by the amazing reds, oranges, blues, and greens.

Itachi watched Naruto's excitement. He was like a child on Christmas morning. Itachi couldn't help himself. He smiled, "You can have anyone you like."

Naruto was so excited that he was on his tip toes. "Any of them?"

Itachi nodded. "Any of them." He heard Naruto laugh as he ran off down the street. He ran after him.

Naruto looked to his left and right at the beautiful houses. He hoped he wouldn't be here long but he was excited to choose a house. He ran down the entire row before he found the house that he wanted. It was bright yellow with crystal blue shutters. He turned to Itachi, his crystal blue eyes shining. "This is the one I want."

Itachi grinned. "Somehow I figured you would pick that one."

Naruto was already inside, scoping it out. He dashed from room to room.

"This is the house with the small library." Itachi opened the one of the doors that Naruto had not yet checked.

"Really?" Naruto stepped inside and looked around. "Whoa! Check this out!" He pulled a book off the shelf and opened it. "Fourteen tales of… morning and night? Lame!" He threw it behind him.

"Omph!" Itachi caught it with his face. "Ow!"

Naruto turned around to see the book fall from Itachi's face, leaving a huge red mark on his nose. "Ooh. That's gonna bruise. Sorry."

Itachi rubbed the spot. "It's okay. Be careful, though. Don't be so reckless with this stuff, okay?"

'Yeah, alright." Naruto left the room to wander the rest of the house. He walked to the back of the room to check out his bedding situation. "Cool. A cradle! Huh?" Naruto reached his hand into the cradle to pull out something black and fuzzy. It was a small black teddy bear. Naruto's fingers trembled. Only then did it occur to him that someone else had once lived in the house.

"What did you find?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to face Itachi. He held the bear behind his back. "Nothing. What have you got?"

Itachi shrugged. "I grabbed you a blanket but it looks like that bed already has one."

Naruto looked at the long mattress lying against the wall. "Yeah."

"What's this?" Itachi walked to the bed. Naruto took that moment to replace the teddy bear. "It's a book. Probably a child's favorite."

Naruto glanced at the book in Itachi's hands. "Hm."

Itachi opened the book and began reading a passage. "The frog loved the toad. No matter how different they were,"

"They knew they belonged together. Forever."

Itachi scanned the next sentence of the book. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Naruto shrugged. "I must have read it before."


	14. Moo?

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"If the Yondaime wanted you to do this, then I want to help."

"Kakashi," Sasuke stopped packing to look at him. "You'll just slow me down."

"You know," Kakashi picked up a coin and began spinning it nonchalantly in his hand. "Even if you say no, I'm going to follow you."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Let's go."

"What?!" Sasuke looked up in surprise, "I'm not even packed yet."

Kakashi lifted his bag, a cool smile playing on his lips. "You're slowing me down."

* * *

The past three days hadn't been that exciting for Naruto. Sure, the town looked cool but without people, there wasn't much to do. A few times, he had tried to play pranks on Itachi but Itachi was too perceptive to fall for any of them.

Naruto looked through the small library of books. A lot of them were history on the villages. "History. Boring." Naruto stacked another book on the floor beside him. "History…history…history…hi-Naruto? What the-" Naruto flipped open the red book that bore his name.

He gasped when he saw the sketch on the first page. It was a drawing of a small boy. He couldn't have been a year old. He had yellow hair and clear blue eyes. Naruto reached his hand up to touch his own hair.

He flipped to the second page, eager to see more. "No way." _Naruto's first bite_ was scrawled across the top of the page. Stuck to the page was a photo of a small boy with a ramen noodle sticking out of his mouth.

Naruto dropped the book and backed away from it. The picture was not in color but it was definitely the same boy that was on the first page. Naruto stared at the book for a few minutes. His heart pounded in his ears. "It….can't…be."

Naruto gently picked the book back up and flipped through the pages. The boy was shown laughing, playing, clapping, eating, and, finally, sleeping. Naruto gazed at the last picture with confusion. He looked at the boy, asleep, his tiny fingers curled around the arm of a black teddy bear. Suddenly, something occurred to Naruto. "Moo."

He backed up into the wall and slid to the ground. "Moo moo wuvs you." Naruto stared at his hands. Then, as if in a trance, he stood up and walked to the bedroom. He looked into the cradle and pulled out the bear. "Moo moo?" Naruto looked at the bear as if it might suddenly come alive and explain this to him.

Naruto sat on the floor and embraced his bear. After a moment, his brow furrowed. Who had that been? Someone had drawn that sketch and taken those photos. Someone had played with him and Moo. The more Naruto tried to remember, the more it hurt. He clutched the black bear and cried, letting his pain become the salt water agony that leaked from his eyes.

* * *

"This is where we traced them last." Kakashi knelt down to observe the slight imprint that two pairs of feet had left on the ground.

Sasuke watched him, mute. For the last hour, a terrible mixture of emotions had rushed through him. At first it was curiosity, then confusion, then sadness. He tried to get his emotions under control but it was becoming harder as each new feeling came.

He looked down at his hands. They had been slightly silver since his encounter with the fourth. Then he noticed that his right hand was sort of…shining.

He heard a voice to his left. "Need some help?" He turned to see the fourth leaning against a tree.

"Yon-"

His face was a bitter mix of relief and pain. "I'll take you to Naruto. Just follow my lead."

Sasuke looked back down at his shining hands. Then at Yondaime. But, as is expected, Yondaime was gone.

"This way."

Kakashi looked in the direction that Sasuke indicated. "How can you be sure?"

"Trust me."


	15. reunion

Sasuke followed the blur through the maze of trees. The person was moving so fast that had Sasuke not known what he was doing, he might have assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Kakashi, this way."

"You know he can't hear you."

Yondaime sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just a habit I guess."

Sasuke glanced to his left at Kakashi. Sasuke was intentionally keeping away from Kakashi so that he could talk to Yondaime without receiving bizarre looks.

"So," he said between breaths, "You knew Naruto when he was little?"

Yondaime smiled. As Yondaime closed his eyes, Sasuke could see the pain he hid behind that smile. "Yes, I knew him. I'm his father."

"Wh-What?" Sasuke nearly lost his balance. "You're his fa-fa-fa"

"Yes. I'm his father."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible." The word came out shaky.

Yondaime looked back at Sasuke. "You are probably wondering why I sealed the nine tailed fox in Naruto."

Sasuke stuttered. "N-no. It makes perfect sense why you would do it….I-I just can't believe that you're his father!"

Yondaime nodded. "I can see you are very perceptive, Sasuke." He laughed. "And I should have known."

"Huh?"

"I'm aware how you and Naruto feel about each other."

A deep blush crawled across Sasuke's face. Was he about to get the talk from the Yondaime?

"I just wanted to say that if you do anything to hurt him, anything at all," The Yondaime's eyes turned red. "I will find you. Whether I'm dead or alive, I WILL KILL YOU."

"Ugh." Sasuke recoiled.

"But since I know there's no chance of that happening," Yondaime's bloodthirsty gaze turned to a huge smile, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Wha?" Sasuke's right eye twitched.

"It's right up here." Yondaime pointed up ahead to smoke that Sasuke had been too distracted to notice.

"Do you see that, Sasuke?" Kakashi was right behind him.

"Huh? Yeah, I see it." Sasuke had almost forgotten that Kakashi was there.

* * *

"Mmm! That smells delicious!" Naruto stood over the huge fish that Itachi was roasting.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, Naruto, could you stop drooling on it?"

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Oh, sorry." He took a seat across the fire from Itachi. "So, how long is this going to take?"

Itachi turned the stick on which the fish was roasting. "Naruto, has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?"

flashback Kakashi tousled Naruto's hair. "Naruto, you ask a lot of questions." end flashback

"Yeah, I think someone might have told me that once."

Itachi sprinkled some kind of spice onto the fish. "There. It's done!" He announced.

"Yes!"

Itachi cut the fish down the middle and let it fall off the stick and onto a plate. Then, he cut it off and put half on another plate.

"Yum, which one's mine?"

"Which one do you want?"

Naruto smiled. "I want that one!" He pointed to the tail.

"Okay." Itachi handed Naruto the head side.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You said I could have whichever side I wanted!"

"No," Itachi was very calm. "I simply asked you which side you wanted. You should listen more carefully."

"Yeah. I'll show you more carefully," Naruto muttered.

"That's lesson number one."

"Huh?"

"Lesson number one." Itachi formed each word very carefully with his mouth. "I figure that as long as you're here, you may as well learn."

Itachi traded plates with Naruto. "I wanted that piece anyway."

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi sensei would have just eaten it!"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Do I look like Kakashi to you?"

"Um…no."

"Don't let it happen again." Itachi took a bite.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was referring to not listening well or mentioning Kakashi but he decided not to ask. "Mm! This is delicious!"

Itachi watched Naruto shove the fish in his mouth. _Even when he's being stupid he's cute. _"I know."

They finished their meals in silence.

* * *

"I can see him from here. Sasuke, come look." Kakashi crouched in a tree near the small village that Yondaime had shown them.

"Sasuke shook his head. No thanks. I'll just sit here until we go in."

The Yondaime gave Sasuke a dirty look. "You can't even look at him?"

Sasuke flinched. "It's just hard, okay?"

Yondaime rolled his eyes. "You came all this way to save him but when you finally find him, you won't even glance in his direction." He shook his head. "Some rescuer you are."

Sasuke looked away from him. "You don't understand, okay? This is just hard!"

"Hard? Hard?! You know what's hard? Being cursed with a demon that was sealed in you when you had no choice. Not knowing who your father was or even where you came from. It's hard when your village turns their backs on you because of something out of your control! And worst of all, it's hard to leave love behind to follow someone just because a stranger asks you too! It's hard to act happy like he does. He makes sacrifices for everyone, everyday, while inside, he's tortured and crying!"

Sasuke turned to glare at Yondaime. "You act like he's the only one who's had a hard life. I think you forget a lot, Yondaime. When I was just a boy, my brother killed our entire clan. He only left me alive because he didn't believe I was worth the effort. My whole family was taken from me. Then, during the Chunin exams, I came face to face with Orochimaru!" Sasuke pulled down the neck of his shirt to show Yondaime his curse mark. "This is what he did to me. Look! And I have to hold all of this in, everyday! I have to find complete self control, when all I want to do is find Orochimaru and Itachi and tear them to shreds! We are not so different, Naruto and I."

Yondaime placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you feel better now? I know I do."

Sasuke looked up at the Yondaime, confused for a second. Then he understood. "You mean that was an exercise?"

Yondaime grimaced. "Well, actually, yes. I needed you to get that out of your system because, I'm going ask you not to hurt Itachi."

Sasuke growled. "He's still down there."

"Yes. And-"

"Is it really you?"

"What?" The fourth turned to his left to see Kakashi staring at him.

"It is you, isn't it?"

Yondaime smiled. "Kakashi. I was wondering if you would ever notice my presence." He walked to Kakashi and patted him on the back.

"That's so strange. I can't feel your hand." Kakashi tried to touch Yondaime again.

"I'm…dead, Kakashi." Yondaime smiled bleakly.

"Yeah, of course." Kakashi tried to touch him one more time. "How long have you been here?"

Yondaime smiled. "Well-"

A huge explosion went off in the town. "Wha?" Everyone turned to see.

"Naruto." Yondaime disappeared.

* * *

"Hahahaha! That's great!" Naruto clapped his hands as Itachi lit another toy bomb.

"Stand back!" Itachi threw it into an open area. They both watched it turn red, orange, and yellow before it exploded with a loud bang.

"Do another one!" Naruto laughed.

"Okay, one more." Itachi lifted another from the bag. "This one looks good." He lit it and threw it into the open space.

Naruto watched it turn green, blue, and purple. Then Yondaime appeared right on top of it. "No!" Naruto ran at Yondaime, hands held out in front of him.

"Naruto!" Itachi tried to grab him but missed.

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to make contact with Yondaime…but it never happened. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he had missed.

The bomb went off with a loud bang. Naruto was too close and he was thrown off of his feet. "Yondaime." He said quietly.

"Naruto?" Yondaime leaned over him, completely unscathed. "Are you alright?"

"Bu-bu-"

"Naruto, are you okay?" Itachi crouched beside him to assess the damage.

"How come you're not hurt?" Naruto gazed at Yondaime.

Yondaime said, "I'm dead, Naruto."

Itachi answered, "I wasn't even close to the bomb."

"So you're a ghost?'

"What?" Itachi put his hand on Naruto's forehead to feel his temperature.

""No, I'm not a ghost. I'm," Yondaime searched for the right word. "I'm… a soul. It's sort of hard to explain…"

"Naruto, that blast may really have hurt you. Come on, let's go inside." Itachi put one hand under Naruto's neck and one hand under his legs.

"No, wait, Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke are coming." The Yondaime looked back toward the trees.

Naruto struggled away from Itachi. "No, wait. Let go!" He looked in the direction that Yondaime indicated. "I don't see them."

"They're right there."

"See who?" Itachi tried to look where Naruto was looking.

"I see them. SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke looked down and saw Itachi. He felt his blood boil. Then, something collided with him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I missed you!" Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's chest and cried with relief. "I missed you so much."

Sasuke let out a breath and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I missed you too."

* * *

So, they've finally found each other. :) I was looking forward to this moment. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Naruto didn't actually miss tackling Yondaime. He couldn't touch Yondaime for the same reason that Kakashi couldn't. 


	16. we have to stay

"Naruto, you're bleeding?" Sasuke pressed Naruto's wounded hand to his face. Then he growled and turned on Itachi. "What did you do to him?"

Itachi stared back at Sasuke. "I owe you no explanation."

Sasuke's jaw locked. He made to lunge at Itachi but Naruto held him back. His expression relaxed as he looked at Naruto.

"Please, don't." Naruto held firmly onto Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto, let me go."

Naruto let out a ragged breath and hugged himself to Sasuke's chest. "Say it again."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "Let me go."

"No," Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Say my name."

Sasuke saw the tears running down Naruto's face. "Naruto." He pulled him closer and pressed his face into Naruto's hair. "I was worried about you."

Itachi watched. He could feel jealousy raging through of him. He tried to hold himself back but… "Are you going to just stand there all day? Pathetic."

"Shut up." But it wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't even Naruto. It was Yondaime.

"Dad." Naruto relinquished his hold on Sasuke to approach the fourth. He swallowed. "Dad?"

Yondaime's eyes looked sad but relieved. "Naruto."

Itachi's jaw dropped. "Yondaime?" He sneered. "Why are you here?"

Yondaime ignored Itachi's question and instead approached Sasuke. "You need to stay here until the blood moon. When that night comes you will face a great challenge. Possibly the greatest you have yet endured. But remember Sasuke, sometimes, death isn't what it seems." He glanced at Itachi. "I need you to stick with him for a while," he said quietly. Yondaime smiled at Naruto. "Be careful, son. I will be back but for now, I have to go."

"Why?" Naruto asked. It seemed to be the only question he could muster.

Itachi was becoming increasingly annoyed. "Why are you here?" He took a step toward Yondaime. Naruto shot him a look that froze Itachi to the spot.

"I'll be back." Yondaime touched his fingers to the ground and disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the spot. "You know," Sasuke said, "That is really frustrating."

Naruto nodded. "I know."

They looked at each other. Itachi could see that they were starting again so he said, "Where's Kakashi?"

"What?" Sasuke did not ask the question nicely.

"Well," Naruto winced when he noticed that Itachi was back to his cold, ruthless self. Itachi continued, "I'm assuming that you were traveling with him. Where is he?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he noticed for the first time that Kakashi wasn't with him.

"Well, where is he, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"There he is."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi. He was still looking their direction but he had sensed that Kakashi was behind him.

"Hello, Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi had not forgotten the last time they had met. Not by a long shot. He remembered the days of torture he had been through.

"You have no business here."

Kakashi stayed cool. "Of course I do. I'm watching over these boys."

"I can take care of them." Itachi still did not look at Kakashi.

"Can you really? May I ask how you would take care of them?"

Itachi smirked. "With utmost caution, I assure you."

"I don't think so."

"Kakashi," Naruto spoke carefully to avoid upsetting Sasuke or revealing Itachi's secret. "We will be alright. Believe me. He won't hurt us."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

Naruto could see that he was not going to leave. He turned to Sasuke. "Please. Tell Kakashi to go. He doesn't need to be here."

"I can't do that, Naruto."

Naruto pleaded with his eyes. "Please, you need to trust me. I heard what Yondaime said to you. We have to stay with Itachi. He told me that the village could be in danger. I have to find out why and do what I can to stop it."

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto. "I know why."

"You do? He told you? Then why wouldn't he tell me? What's going on?"

Sasuke looked away. "If he won't tell you, then don't think I should either."

"Well, are you going to do something, Kakashi? Or are you just going to stand there?" Itachi turned for the first time to look at Kakashi.

"How convenient for you it would be if I made the first move." The two stood, motionless, staring into the other's eyes.

Then, suddenly, Itachi dashed to his left. Before he and Kakashi were out of sight, Itachi subtly looked at Naruto who nodded. Sasuke tried to follow them but Naruto held him back. (It took great effort, I might add.)

"Sasuke, I need to know. What did the Yondaime tell you?"

Sasuke shook his head, reluctantly telling Naruto a bit of what he'd heard. "He said, it would happen on the night of the blood moon." He kept glancing at the spot that Itachi and Kakashi had disappeared to. "He said we need to stay here or at least away from the village until then."


	17. overdue

"What could possibly happen on the night of the blood moon?!" Naruto paced back and forth.

Sasuke pressed his fingers to his temples. "I'm sure everything will reveal itself in time."

Naruto stopped to ogle Sasuke. "How can you say that?! I mean, Itachi and Kakashi are out there somewhere battling for their LIVES, the VILLAGE is in danger, and if that wasn't enough, Yondaime, my FATHER, just came back and then disappeared into NOTHING!" Naruto was breathing heavily, and quite obviously sweating. "What if something happens to Itachi or Sasuke?" He slumped to the ground.

"Nothing is going to happen to Kakashi. Why are you worried about Itachi?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was now standing over him. "Because I am," he muttered.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto. The blood moon will reveal in two nights. Until then…" He tensed at the thought of Itachi fighting Kakashi. "We have to stay put."

Naruto lifted his eyebrows. "But, I thought you were the one who wanted to go after them…"

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and sighed. "In the time that I've been looking for you I've realized two things. One is that Kakashi does not look good in a dress."

Naruto laughed through his tears.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin. "Another is that you mean more to me than anything in the world. You are my first priority."

Naruto hiccupped. "Sasuke." He buried his head in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pressed his face to Naruto's hair. "I'd do anything for you."

Naruto looked up at him. "Anything? What if I asked you not to kill Itachi?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thought for a minute. Then he said, "I'd ask you why."

Naruto snuggled his face into Sasuke once more. "What if I said I knew something that you didn't?"

Sasuke was beginning to feel uneasy. "I would ask what it is."

Naruto took a deep breath. "And if I told you I couldn't say?"

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's forearms and pushed him to arms length so he could look at him. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto fidgeted. "I just- well, in the time that I've been here with Itachi, I've started to think that-Sasuke, I-I don't think you understand him."

"Really? And what makes you say that?"

"Maybe something he said." Naruto bit his lip.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What is it?"

"I told you, I can't tell you."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you need to tell me what's going on. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you but Itachi trusts me too and…I told him I wouldn't tell you…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke.

Then, to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto." Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's. "Your conviction is astounding."

"Huh?" Naruto blushed. "Yeah, uh…thanks."

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on Naruto's hand touching his. "I really did miss you."

Naruto touched Sasuke's hair with his free hand. "I missed you too, Sasuke. A lot."

Sasuke smirked. "And this is long overdue." He gently pressed his lips to Naruto's.


	18. bloodmorning

_Does this guy ever give up? _Itachi was desperately trying to shake off Kakashi so he could rejoin Naruto and Sasuke. Regardless of what Sasuke thought, Itachi felt that he needed to be there for Naruto.

"Got ya." Kakashi suddenly appeared above Itachi, Kunai in hand.

"Damn it." Itachi quickly dove left, back flipped, and landed on his feet.

He jumped above him into a tree and suddenly had an idea. _Shadow Clone Jutsu._ Five clone Itachi's scattered throughout the trees, while the real Itachi hid on a treetop.

Kakashi looked around, carefully pondering his next move. Then, he spotted Itachi running west through the trees. He was carefully silent as he followed Itachi toward town.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Kakashi follow his shadow clone. He didn't have the time to deal with Kakashi himself. As soon as Kakashi was out of sight, Itachi ran back toward the little village.

* * *

"Sasuke, it's tonight!!" Naruto's voice shot up four octaves.

Sasuke shuffled through the pile of papers faster, determined to find anything that would tell them what was going on. "I know, Naruto. I'm trying."

Naruto slapped his hands on his face. "There's nothing there, Sasuke. We've been through it over and over!"

Sasuke flipped through a couple more papers before throwing them onto the ground. "I realize that but what else are we supposed to do?"

Naruto walked out the front door of the bright yellow house, and tried to hold himself together. "Something's wrong with me." He held his blanket around him closer as he looked out toward the sunrise of the chosen day. The blood moon.

Sasuke walked out to stand by him. "What's wrong with you?" He looked Naruto over, wary.

Naruto kept his gaze on the sunrise. He didn't want Sasuke to see the plain fear that he knew was revealed in his eyes. "I have this feeling, like I'm empty. I feel like something is changing. But at the same time I feel like I'm so full, like I'm the same as I've always been." He shut his eyes and shook his head. Then he screamed in frustration, "It's so hard to explain!! I feel like a part of me is crumbling, like…like….like I burst open at any moment. I-I…" His voice was shaky.

"Naruto," Sasuke held a hand to Naruto's face and forced him to look at him. "I won't let anything-"

Small tears glistened in Naruto's eyes. "You can't know that. Some things are just out of your control, Sasuke." He looked back toward the sunset. "My skin burns all over but at the same time, I'm shivering." Naruto pulled the blanket closer again. "I'm losing myself in some strange vortex. Something inside of me is ripping me apart."

Then, Sasuke realized something terrible. He gasped and a shiver raced up his spine. "No."

"Hm?" Naruto tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, and looked to Sasuke.

"Why else would he come back? Why else would you have to stay here?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders. "Kyubi."

Naruto went rigid. "What?" His eyes were large with alarm. "That's impossible. He's sealed. He can't get out."

Sasuke grabbed his own hair. "The fox is freeing itself. Damn it! How could I forget that?!" He kicked a tree beside the porch and it fell over.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt to prevent him from hurting something else. "Sasuke, STOP!"

Sasuke turned on Naruto. His expression went from anger and frustration to worry and regret. "The first time I saw Yondaime, he told me that the fox was freeing itself. I- there's been so much going on that it didn't occur to me that this was what he meant. I-"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and fell on the porch. His eyes were wide but he wasn't seeing anything. "He's coming back but…" Naruto put a hand to the mark on his stomach. "What will happen to-"

Sasuke knelt beside him and grabbed his shoulders. "Nothing will happen to you, Naruto."

Naruto slowly looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "But he's coming."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Alright, so the secret is out! (well, someone guessed it, actually. So, for most people, the secret is out. ;D) lol. Kyubi is coming back. That ought to be exciting! 


	19. Kyubi

"Hold still." Itachi bound Naruto's wrist to the porch.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Sasuke was tying Naruto's other wrist.

Itachi sighed, annoyed with his brother. "He has to stay still or it won't be tight enough."

"Hey, guys, don't fight," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke muttered. "The only reason I haven't killed him yet is that you asked me not to."

Itachi snorted. "Like you could if you tried."

Sasuke tried not to look at Itachi but he couldn't control himself. As soon as his eyes met Itachi's he let go of Naruto's wrist. "Shut up," he growled.

Itachi pushed Sasuke gently. "Why don't you make me?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Itachi went back to tying Naruto's wrists. "That's what I thought."

That set Sasuke off. He lunged at Itachi who flung him easily aside.

"I'd have thought that you would have gotten stronger since our last fight. I guess I was wrong." Itachi glared at Sasuke who was on the ground.

"I said, shut up!" Sasuke lunged at Itachi again, this time knocking him to the ground.

"No, don't fight. Stop it!" Naruto tried to grab them but the binds on his wrists were strong.

The Uchihas continued to fight. It was close combat, like a wrestling match between the brothers.

"This is no time to be fighting each other!" An angry voice bellowed. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto turned to see the Yondaime glaring at both Uchihas. "Kyubi is not going to wait for you to finish your scuffle."

Itachi stopped his fist mid-punch, and let go of Sasuke's shirt. Without a word he walked back to Naruto and tightened the bonds that Sasuke had tied.

"Those were fine," Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Right," Itachi tightened them more. "If we wanted to sacrifice him."

Naruto shot Sasuke a pleading look.

Sasuke kicked dirt at Itachi. Then he turned to Yondaime. "What can we do?"

The Yondaime put a hand behind his head. "Well, we can't do anything until Kyubi is released."

Itachi kept his eyes on Naruto as he spoke to Yondaime. "If he is going to be released anyway, why don't we release him ourselves? Then, we can reseal him quickly."

Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how wise that would be. I must say releasing Kyubi would be more than a little reckless."

"But then we wouldn't have to wait."

Yondaime narrowed his eyes. "It could cause serious damage to his body."

Itachi took a seat facing Naruto. "You're assuming." he said too quietly for anyone but himself to hear.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, and Yondaime sat cross legged on the ground.

Hours passed. The sun set. The moon rose. It cast an eerie red gleam on the small village.

Naruto's heart beat quickly. His body felt like it was breaking. His eyesight became blurry, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Yondaime's eyes shot open. "Don't touch him."

"Huh?" Sasuke withdrew his hand to his side.

"Sasuke….Uchiha." Naruto looked up at him. His eyes gleamed red.

Sasuke, however did not back up. "I do not fear you," he said but he made no move to touch him again.

Kyubi's laugh was low and insane. "Do you not? Why then, do you shake?"

Sasuke stood firm. "I am not shaking."

Kyubi laughed again. "But you are shaking."

Sasuke felt a ripple shoot up his spine, and suddenly he was shaking. He watched his hands tremble for only a moment before he balled them into fists. "I am not afraid."

For a moment, Kyubi looked uncertain. Then, he smirked. It looked all wrong on Naruto's face. "You DO fear me."

Sasuke watched in horror as all the muscled in Naruto's body tightened. Kyubi laughed and ducked his head. A horrible ripping sound echoed through the village. Sasuke would have sworn that Naruto's chest had been ripped open but as his eyes scanned Naruto's body, he realized that the ripping sound had been the cloth of Naruto's shirt ripping away from the seal on his stomach.

The red left Naruto's eyes and a red light began to gather on the seal mark, burning his body. Naruto screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to grab his arm but Itachi stood in his way.

"You can't touch him."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke thrust an angry fist at Itachi's face.

Itachi grabbed his wrist. "Don't," he said simply.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shook Itachi off. As much as he hated to even think it, he knew Itachi was right. He could do nothing but watch as Naruto screamed in agony.

Itachi and Sasuke watched as a haze began to form around Naruto.

"Uchiha." Both boys looked at Yondaime who was walking toward the, a carefully controlled look on his face. "You, over here." He pointed to Itachi, and then to a spot on Naruto's left. "And there." He pointed Sasuke to Naruto's right.

Sasuke took his position, trying to avoid from the red haze that was engulfing them. He stared straight ahead as the haze formed into the muzzle of a wolf and wrapped itself around Sasuke.

"Damn it." Kakashi looked back the way he had come to see a bright red light engulfing the old morning village. He turned away from the obviously fake trail he had been following. How had he not noticed that he was following a shadow clone?

"Perhaps you believe you can stop me." Kyubi grinned as he wrapped around Sasuke. He was becoming more and more solid every moment. Soon, his body would be reformed.

Sasuke was careful to keep his face emotionless. "You will be stopped."

"Boys." Yondaime lifted both his hands. He motioned for Sasuke to do the same. _This has to work. _

Sasuke followed his lead and lifted his hands above his head. He looked over Naruto's face. He was in great pain. Naruto's eyes were wide and blank. Sasuke saw the red draining from the blood moon as Kyubi became more and more concrete.

Itachi glanced at the Yondaime, then Sasuke, then Naruto. Kyubi was gaining form in the center of their small circle. He thought for a moment. _Is this another sealing jutsu?_ He lifted his hands above his head.

Immediately, the chakra off all three began to gather in their palms. Then, as enough was collected, it shot into the center of the circle, creating a bond between all three of them...and Kyubi.

Kyubi laughed. "What are you thinking, Yondaime? The three of you are not enough to finish this."

Itachi gritted his teeth. Kyubi was right. Three could not finish this. He could feel it. They simply didn't have enough chakra.

Yondaime's face remained cool. "The three of us? Don't you mean four?"

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyubi all looked confused for a moment…until they saw another set of hands join theirs.

Sasuke gasped.

Naruto's teeth clenched as he worked through the extreme pain and his possession to lift his hands with the others. Somehow, he had managed to rip his bonds from the porch.

Kyubi growled. "That is impossible. You have no power!" He screamed in Naruto's face.

Naruto was determined. He stared Kyubi in the face. "You're wrong." His voice came out uneven because of the pain but it had an unmistakable ring of power in it. "I have power that…that you don't even know."

Kyubi snarled. "No. I am your power."

Naruto's hands fell an inch as he coughed up at least a pint of blood. "You are wrong. My friends, my village, my life, they are my power. You…are nothing."

Kyubi screamed in pain as Naruto's chakra surged. It pulsed from his hands in huge waves.

"Take my hands!" Yondaime yelled over the noise.

Itachi and Sasuke caught each others eye for a moment before they both grabbed Yondaime's hands.

Sasuke's looked perplexed for a moment. "We can touch you?" He kept his eyes on Kyubi as he spoke to Yondaime.

Yondaime grinned. "You can thank him for that." He tilted his head toward Naruto.

Naruto was screaming. Whether from pain or determination, it was hard to tell.

"Alright!" Yondaime began to tighten the circle around Kyubi. Sasuke and Itachi did likewise.

A new streak of blood ran down Naruto's forehead and over his eyelashes. "Let's finish this."


	20. Sasuke?

Kyubi laughed darkly. "Fine. Let's go." A blood red puff shot from his nose.

"Damn." It was hard to tell who uttered the word through the commotion. Kyubi's smoke was breaking up the chakra ring.

"Come on!" Naruto tried to push more chakra but his flow would not widen. Instead, it stopped altogether. "No," Naruto gasped.

Kyubi saw the opening and took it. His body was nearly complete. He swung his paw at Itachi who was forced to jump out of the way, completely breaking the chakra ring.

Naruto fell to the ground, blood leaked from his mouth. Kyubi was facing Sasuke. Kyubi's back foot was within reach. Naruto used what strength he had to distract him. He thrust his hand into Kyubi's tendons.

Kyubi's skin burned and sizzled under Naruto's hand. Kyubi pulled away in confusion.

Naruto looked at his hand. It glimmered slightly silver in the moonlight. _The lake._ "Itachi." He held a hand in Itachi's direction.

Itachi skidded away from another attack from Kyubi and grabbed Naruto. "I've got you."

"You have to put him in my mind."

Itachi looked horrified. "I can't do that. He would kill you."

Naruto shook his head as much as his extensive injuries would allow. "I have a plan."

Itachi's jaw locked. "I'll try."

Kyubi made another swing at Sasuke, who barely got out of the way in time. "Naruto!" Sasuke ran to him. The gathering of three people did not go unnoticed by Kyubi. He turned and swung his tails at them.

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi whispered something into the night. He placed his thumb in the blood that dripped from Naruto's forehead, and drew a star on him. The Yondaime stood not far behind him. Itachi kept his voice low. "I need a distraction."

Yondaime nodded. "I can do that."

Itachi watched as the Yondaime felled a tree next to Kyubi, drawing his attention. Then Itachi drew a star on the open wound Naruto had left on Kyubi's leg.

"Aaaaargh!" Naruto fell to the ground, wriggling in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke needed no more prompting. He touched Naruto's bleeding mouth with his thumb and drew a star on his own forehead. He, however, did not suffer the immense pain that Naruto felt. Instead, he found himself back in the clearing where he had met Yondaime.

"Sasuke?" Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke did not turn to look at Naruto. "Where is Kyubi?"

Naruto's hand tightened over Sasuke's shoulder. "He's here somewhere."

The two stood, scanning the horizon for any sign of Kyubi. Something rustled nearby. Sasuke hid Naruto protectively behind him. But it was not Kyubi. Instead, Itachi and Yondaime appeared.

"Kyubi?" Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head. "He's hiding."

Yondaime shut his eyes. "In plain view." Yondaime's eyes snapped open and he thrust his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's face went blank, and then it contorted. Slowly, Naruto twisted into Kyubi's form. He laughed.

The Yondaime growled. "Where's Naruto?"

Kyubi laughed again. "You say that almost as if you think I'll answer."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Find him," He muttered to Yondaime as he tried to attack Kyubi.

Yondaime nodded.

Sasuke ran under Kyubi. If there was one thing he had on Kyubi, it was size.

Kyubi roared. He moved more quickly than Sasuke imagined he could. Kyubi brought a massive foot down by Sasuke's head.

Sasuke launched himself into the air and grabbed a hold of Kyubi's incomplete form. He glanced at the moon over the lake. It was pure and white. Kyubi would not be able to use the blood moon to solidify his form any more. That meant he was limited to physical attacks.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he watched his brother grip handfuls of hazy fur and climb onto Kyubi's back. He thought for a moment. _I can't-Hell yes I can._ Itachi slid under Kyubi and used some of the small amount of chakra he had regained to blow a hole in Kyubi's leg.

The small hole made Kyubi's leg give way. He swore as he fell to the ground.

Itachi's breath caught as he watched Kyubi's leg begin to heal itself. He had to think fast. _A tree._ Itachi quickly used another small portion of chakra to jam a tree the he felled into the hole. He watched with satisfaction as Kyubi's leg tried to heal itself over the tree, creating a large tumor-like ball that severely inhibited Kyubi's movement.

Kyubi screamed with rage and brought his foot down on top of Itachi.

* * *

Kakashi returned to find the old morning village wrecked beyond all recognition. The bodies of Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto lay on the ground, each more battered than the last.

"He's not here." Kakashi mused. "Still, that was unmistakably Kyubi's aura.

Kakashi looked back and forth at the bodies. Each was marked with a blood star. It was the same mark he had seen Itachi give Sasuke at the Waterfall village. He carefully lifted the hands of Sasuke and Itachi. He was intrigued when he realized that the blood was that of Naruto's.

But he had no time to think. He saw Sasuke's body twitch. A new cut appeared on his lip. Kakashi knew they needed him. The blood on Naruto's face was dried and cracking. He reopened the gash on Naruto's forehead and drew a star on his cheek, hoping that the curse still lingered.

* * *

"Itachi!" Naruto reached a hopeless arm out to Itachi who did not see the foot coming down on him. He closed his eyes as Kyubi's paw made contact, sending rocks and dirt everywhere. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Kakashi was underneath Kyubi, using his chakra to protect Itachi and himself. "Kakashi!"

Kyubi turned to Naruto. "There you are."

Sasuke was finally on Kyubi's head. "NO!" He grabbed handfuls of hair as Kyubi ran toward Naruto. Sasuke saw the raw fear in Naruto's eyes, yet it didn't seem to be fear for himself. "Heel!" He pulled on Kyubi's hair hard enough to rip it up and pull back Kyubi's head.

Kyubi roared in pain. He shook his head around, trying desperately to free himself of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke barely held on for three seconds before he was thrown to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to him. Sasuke lay motionless on the ground. Naruto's jaw tightened. "You…dirty…mutt!!!" Naruto screamed. His hands were gripped into balls.

Kyubi recoiled as Naruto came flying at him. "No," Naruto's body was sparkling blue as if his chakra had suddenly multiplied and come to life.

Naruto collided with Kyubi's chest. His hands burned Kyubi's flesh but no matter how he struggled, Kyubi could not rid himself of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Itachi threw a small brown pouch at Naruto.

Naruto caught it, knowing at once what it was. He poured the silvery water over Kyubi's chest.

Kyubi roared, more determined than ever to get Naruto off of him. He shook his immense body left and right. Naruto only just held on.

Kakashi dipped his kunai in the silvery lake and flung them at Kyubi. Every one hit, leaving a small hole in Kyubi's flesh that did not heal over.

"Kakashi." Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak and gave one side to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. He and Itachi dipped the cloak in the water. Kyubi staggered left and right. When he was close enough, Itachi and Kakashi sent a small wave of silvery water at his feet.

Kyubi roared as the silvery water ate away at his feet, causing him to fall into the lake. As his flesh burned away, the river turned from silvery to red. Blood red.

Naruto did not relinquish his hold on Kyubi until they were deep underwater and he had to come up for air. He hit the surface and took a huge breath. _Sasuke. _Naruto's body was drained. He tried to swim to the shore but after a few short seconds, his muscles gave out.

A few minutes later, he was coughing up red water next to a drenched Itachi. He glanced up at him, searching Itachi's eyes but Itachi looked away. Naruto scrambled very unsteadily to his feet. He fell again and ended up crawling to Sasuke.

When Naruto reached him, Sasuke was not breathing. Kakashi hovered over him, covered in shining silver water.

Naruto touched Sasuke's unmoving fingers with his own. He looked up to Kakashi with tears in his eyes. Kakashi's eyes did not move from Sasuke's face. The moon shone large, directly behind Kakashi's form. Naruto thought, wished, for a moment that Kakashi was an angel, come to save Sasuke but he knew it wasn't so.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's heart wasn't beating. Naruto gripped Sasuke's jacket, letting his tears soak Sasuke's shirt.


	21. Sharingan

Wooohhh! The long awaited chapter! Finally!

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shirt. 

Sasuke lay, unmoving on the ground. His lips were pale, his skin cold.

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, do you love him?"

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke's face. "Yes." His voice was quiet but firm.

"And," Itachi's eyebrows drew in. "You would give your life for him?"

Naruto's eyes shot to Itachi's. "Yes."

Itachi's hand fell from Naruto's shoulder. "So be it." He waded into the red water until it was knee high. He glanced at Naruto. "Sasuke is not yet dead." Itachi knelt and drenched himself.

Naruto's eyes flickered back to Sasuke with a bit of hope but Sasuke remained still, unmoving. Naruto looked back at Itachi, confused and crying. He was surprised to find Itachi squatting inches to his left, concentrating on an a crude water ball. "Wha-"

Itachi shook his head in frustration, flinging shining droplets from his hair everywhere. "I can't do it." He held his hands out to Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands opposite Itachi's and took control of the water, though he couldn't seem to control his shattering convulsions and sobs. Immediately, the water became perfectly rounded.

Itachi nodded and placed his hands over Naruto's.

Naruto winced slightly at Itachi's touch. His hands were like liquid nitrogen. "Now," Itachi whispered. "be quick about this."

Naruto opened is mouth to ask what but he shut it promptly when Itachi squeezed a red tear from his eye.

* * *

Yondaime watched from a distance. He shut his eyes. He was glad to know that Naruto had someone to love. After all, his time was limited. Yondaime glanced at his hand. It was already beginning to shimmer. His time was very limited.

* * *

"Itachi, what are you-" 

Itachi held up a hand to silence Naruto.

Naruto watched as one…two…three more red tears fell from Itachi's eyes. They fell as if in slow motion. Their tiny liquid bodies glimmered in the full moon light. One by one, they splattered onto Sasuke's eyelids, tenderly splashing in all directions. From there they streaked down Sasuke's face as if they were his own tears.

Itachi took a sharp breath in. He closed his eyes as if in pain before helping Naruto lower the small ball of water onto Sasuke's chest.

Even when their hands were pulled away, the ball remained suspended just above Sasuke's heart. Naruto watched it pulse from the inside. "Kyubi?" Naruto reached his hand toward it but did not touch it. He could feel Kyubi's power fading from the water.

A small red light began to take shape just under the water. It was so small, that at first, Naruto did not notice it. Not until the small orb spiraled gracefully to Sasuke's fingertips did it catch Naruto's attention.

Itachi breathed in Naruto's ear. "Call to him."

Naruto tenderly touched Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke…can you hear me?"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened. "That voice." He was surrounded by different hues of purples and blues. Nothing seemed to take full shape. 

"Sasuke?"

"Hello?" Sasuke looked around him, desperate for a glance of the one who spoke his name.

"Sasuke, if you can hear me, I need you to come back."

Sasuke ran frantically in the direction he thought the voice was coming from… but to no avail. The voice seemed to be everywhere, calling him from all directions.

Sasuke yelled. "Where are you?!"

* * *

"Where are you?" A small mumble came from Sasuke. 

Naruto's heart stopped, and the tears were renewed. "I'm here, Sasuke. I'm here." Naruto's voice broke.

Itachi was very careful to not touch Naruto or look him in the face. "Tell him he has the power to come back. Tell him the power is in his Sharingan…and in his hand."

Naruto repeated Itachi's words to Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke," he finished.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his hands. Strangely, his left hand lifted toward his face but his right didn't. It was then that he noticed the intense warmth that seemed to cover his hand. "Naruto." He squeezed his hand around the invisible force that held his, knowing that Naruto would feel it. Then he concentrated on the other hand. He closed his eyes and opened them again with the Sharingan active. 

He looked around but saw nothing. Then he looked at his free hand. A small orb glimmered around his index finger. It was deep red with black marks of the Sharingan in it. It was strangely familiar, though Sasuke was sure that wasn't because he had the Sharingan. There was something in this one that seemed familiar and terrifying… but at the same time it was full of some kind of affection.

Sasuke's hand gently, weakly squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto cried out, happy for this small sign of life. Naruto looked at Itachi who was looking away.

"Itachi, he squeezed my hand."

Itachi nodded.

Naruto knew something was wrong. Itachi wouldn't look at him. Naruto lifted the hand that was on Sasuke's chest, the one that wasn't grasping Sasuke's hand, and maneuvered Itachi's chin so that he could see into his eyes.

Itachi stared back at Naruto. His eyes were black. The Sharingan had left him.

"Itachi?" Naruto ran a hand over Itachi's eyelid.

"I'm fine." Itachi looked at Sasuke. Naruto did the same.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke gazed down at the Sharingan eye that lingered by his hand. The feeling of familiarity wasn't fading. If anything, the longer he stared, the more familiar it seemed to be. 

The eye stared back at Sasuke with intensity. It seemed to be attempting to remember him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's gaze didn't waver from the eye as he said, "I'm coming Naruto."

* * *

SasuNaru lovers rejoice!!! Sasuke isn't dead yet!...Then again, he's not exactly alive right now either. He's kinda stuck in between life and death. Kyubi is dead!!?? Is this reason for panick? lol. And, it seems Itachi lost his Sharingan...or gave it up rather. What's with that? You've gotta admit though, he's hott with normal blue eyes!! lol. next chapter coming soon, I promise! (Certainly it will come faster than this chapter came.)

* * *


	22. Naruto?

"Don't give up, Sasuke. You can do it. Come back," Naruto whispered fiercely as he sat over Sasuke's body.

Kakashi, Itachi and Yondaime all watched the scene, though none of them moved.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you can hear me. Come on," Naruto's voice broke.

* * *

Sasuke looked all around him. His sharingan seemed to do him little good. He saw nothing new. He glanced back down at the sharingan in his hand. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

He lifted his hand in front of him to examine the sharingan. It began to spin faster and faster around his finger. Sasuke turned his hand slightly in the direction that the sharingan spun.

Red light began shaping in front of him. Sasuke watched in mute wonder.

"Don't give up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's breath caught. "I'm coming, my angel."

He reached out a hand to touch the light. It moved, and creaked open like a door. Sasuke held his breath. The other side held nothing but darkness. He closed his eyes and walked through.

He opened his eyes again. He was standing in Konoha village. Sasuke looked around.

"I'm back?" His voice echoed. He looked around. Naruto was walking down the street near him, kicking a stone. "Naruto!" Sasuke made to run to him but he couldn't move. "Huh? Naruto!"

He watched as Naruto sulked past him, not even looking up. His hands were in his pockets.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke the word more softly this time. Tears glistened on Naruto's cheeks. Bags lingered under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked up at the sky. "Can you hear me? I…I love you, Sasuke. I-" Naruto began sobbing. "Why did you die? Why did…you…"

Sasuke could barely comprehend what he was seeing. Was he dead? A ghost?

"I miss you." Naruto fell to the ground. "I miss you." The words were barely audible.

"Naruto." Sasuke tried to reach out to him. "NARUTO!"

Warm tears streaked down Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sasuke, don't give up." It was so quiet, Sasuke almost thought he'd imagined the words…until he heard them again. "Don't give up."

Sasuke's head snapped up. The Naruto in front of him was still sobbing. He hadn't spoken.

"Don't give up." The voice repeated.

Sasuke looked down at his hand. The sharingan still circled his finger. Sasuke felt a growl growing in his chest. He screamed in concentration. Finally, he could move. Sasuke lifted the hand that held the sharingan and lashed out at the scene in front of him. It shattered into a million pieces like glass.

"Naruto!" he yelled.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke's head shot up, hitting Naruto's.

"Ouch!" Naruto's hands flung to his head. His eyes widened. "Sasuke!!" He jumped on top of Sasuke and embraced him. "I-I-I thought-"

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's face. "I know what you thought."

Naruto laughed as he kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke tangled his hands in Naruto's hair and kissed him back, fiercely. "Naruto," he whispered between kisses. "I love you."

Tears poured down Naruto's face. "I love you too," he whispered. He snuggled his head into Sasuke's chest. Naruto's hands clung to Sasuke's back as though he thought Sasuke might slip away again.

* * *

Another chapter. Yup. Perhaps a bit confusing. but a chapter none the less. 


	23. saying goodbye

"I'm glad we met again." The Yondaime laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The younger blond wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Me too," he said quietly. He laid a hand on his father's though he couldn't feel it.

"I…" Yondaime gazed into the teary blond's eyes. He fell to his knees and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you."

Naruto sobbed. "It's so unfair. I feel like I'm losing you for the second time."

Yondaime wiped a tear from Naruto's cheek. "No, no, no. You will never lose me. You are my son. I will be with you always, no matter what."

Naruto made a determined face and nodded.

Yondaime chuckled quietly… and a bit sadly. "That's my strong little man." He tousled Naruto's hair.

Naruto laughed a little.

"And you," Yondaime turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am forever in your debt. You saved his life. And now I leave him in your care."

Sasuke bowed slightly. "Forgive me but it is Naruto who saved me."

The Yondaime shook his head. "No, I do not mean just this night. You have helped Naruto live through his entire life. Even when I couldn't be there… you were."

"And he has done the same for me. Without him my life would be… nothing."

Yondaime nodded as he thought. "Yes, I can see that now. You two **should** be together."

Naruto gasped. "Your legs."

"Hai," He said sadly, "I must go now." Yondaime looked down at himself. He was disappearing. "Goodbye, Naruto." He smiled. Then, he disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the head of the Hokage mountain shrine. "So," Naruto said. "Do you think Kyubi is gone now? Forever?"

Sasuke stared out into the sunset. "I don't know, Naruto," he said. "He looked into Naruto's eyes. "But I think if you look inside yourself, you'll see."

Naruto smiled. "I think for the moment that can wait. Right now, I'm happy to believe that I'm just me. Just Naruto."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, Just Naruto, if I am not mistaken we are here, by ourselves. Alone."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sly smile. "Alone?" He laughed quietly. "But together." He kissed Sasuke gently.

Sasuke grinned as he put his arms around Naruto and pulled Naruto's body against his. "Forever."

"Hm." The elder raven smiled a bit sadly as he watched from a distance, his brother pull the fox boy to him. He spoke to himself. "You were right, Naruto." He ran a hand through his raven hair, and blinked his now permanently black eyes. "He found his own destiny."


End file.
